The Dark Savior
by Arawn D. Draven
Summary: After being abused by his relatives, Harry finally snaps, and wishes for someone to save him. With Magic sending him to someone that is as lonely as him but has power beyond his wildest dreams, what will happen? Rated M because of some gory content by the end of the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, it's me again! Sorry if you were expecting a new story, for the moment I'm rather on a roll on one-shots, though this one is quite a bit longer than The Monster, not that I had expected it to be when I started it.**

**So, this time, I wanted to show what could have happened if Harry had been sent to Evangeline A.K McDowell. She will probably be a little OOC for some of you, though I hope I made it believable enough about why she would act so OOC. Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

**I don't own Harry Potter, nor Negima.**

* * *

**The Dark Savior**

Seven years old Harry Potter was a strange child by many means. Unlike his peers, who loved to have fun outside and play with their friends, he much preferred to be alone, and disliked being in the company of others. Many thought that strange, but to Harry, it made perfect sense, since if he was alone, then there was little chance for him to get hurt, after all Dudley had a hard time finding him, and as such, beating him.

For a child of his age, he was very mature, something that surprised those that talked to him. Then again, his environment had made him into what he was, and there was little doubt that he would snap one day, he just knew it. After all, getting beaten for his "freakishness", what the Hell was that?! Getting treated like a slave, getting hit, insulted, when by all standards he did nothing wrong? And nobody batted an eye, the teachers ignored him when he asked for help, and the parents called him a delinquent.

At this point, he had grown desperate. His Uncle's beatings were steadily getting worse, and he wasn't sure he would survive the next time the man used his belt on him. He couldn't even run away, each time he tried the police found him and brought him back, earning him another beating as soon as the policemen left.

_Please, someone! Save me! Anyone, I don't care who! I just want to __**live**__!_

And his magic responded to his wishes, making him disappear. The energy called magic had sentience, and to see one of the few truly worthy to wield her being treated so badly hurt her. She knew that if she left the British Wizardry World alone, it would soon (by her standards) vanish completely, the Purebloods destroying the gift she had bestowed upon their families by inbreeding too much, and the Muggleborns being driven away by the harsh laws of the incompetent Ministry.

Now, Magic herself couldn't act by herself in the world, she was bound by rules, however, she could easily use the wish of one Harry Potter to make a gamble that would rock the Wizardry world. She didn't care about the stupid distinction humans made between Light and Dark, she was Magic after all, she WAS magic.

That is why, she sent Harry Potter to the one person able to make him a force to be reckoned with, the one with the ability to shape him into a Dark Lord that would change Britain, hopefully for the best.

**Mahora Academy, Evangeline McDowell's cottage**

"Damn, I'm ssooooo booorrreddd!" whined one Evangeline A.K McDowell, also known as the Dark Evangel, the Maga Nosferatu, and a variety of other frightening nicknames. She looked like a rather cute girl, around eleven years old, with long, blonde hair, and green eyes. "Looked" being the key word, as she was truly around seven hundred years old, and one of the most powerful vampires in existence.

Said vampire was bored out of her mind now that her first disciple, Negi Springfield, was busy with his project of saving the Mundus Magicus, and even though he still sometimes visited, he could rarely stay for more than an hour or two, which was far too short to alleviate her boredom. Even Chachamaru wasn't there anymore, having followed the brat to help him. Now all she had was Chachazero, and her new maid, Chachamaiden, who looked like a well-mannered Chachamaru, but lacked her the fighting ability to match her, making her useless for training.

She was surprised, however, when a bright magic circle appeared in her room, with a small child in it. Curiously, she went over to check him, but then stopped and sniffed, before grimacing.

"Chachamaiden, drop this child in the bath, he stinks!

-Yes, Mistress", said the robot, before lifting an unconscious Harry Potter in her arms, and stopping.

"Mistress, there are several abnormalities in this child's body structure. Analysis shows two fractured ribs, an improperly healed femur, and muscle damage on the back.

-What?" asked a surprised Evangeline, before coming and lifting the shirt to see Harry's back and whistling. "Damn, I don't know where he comes from, but they did quite a number on him. Chachamaiden, take him to the bath, but be careful with the wounds on his back. Once you've washed him, put him in the guest's room's bed, and call Konoka Konoe. She's the best one when it comes to dealing with things like this.

-Understood, Mistress."

_Damn, just what I needed, another brat to take care of_, she thought, before smirking._ Maybe this one'll be a bit more entertaining to train, he did have a lot of magic in him._

**Evangeline's castle, three months later**

"Hurry up, brat, I don't have all day!

-Yes, Master!" panted an exhausted Harry. He may have healed from his wounds, but Evangeline's idea of training was Hell on Earth! The only reason he went with it was because he had sworn that he would never, ever allow anyone to trample on him ever again. He was going to get strong, and if he had to train until he fainted, then he would do it! The sheer power Evangeline had shown him had made him gape, and he had sworn that one day he'd be her equal, something that had gotten him a slap to the face that had sent him through a wall.

Meanwhile, Evangeline smirked. _Oh yeah, this one's definitely not going to be a pacifist like the boya, he'll do great things with his power. But before teaching him magic, I'm going to get rid of that fucking parasit in his head, damn thing feels foul._

"Faster!

-Yes, Master!"

**Evangeline's castle, two years later (accelerated time)**

**"**Lic lac la lac lilac! Iaculatio Grandinis!"

"Ragnus magnus nyx! Evocatio Spiritualis de Undetriginta Salamandris Lanciferis...!"

The two spells collided, creating an enormous explosion, not that any of the two fighters cared, Harry had already moved, used quickstep to appear where he thought Evangeline was, already ready to fire another spell, only to have a foot hit his head and send him flying towards the ground, creating a crater.

"Damn it, Master! How do you expect me to win when you've got hundreds of years of experience more than me?!

-Silence, boya. If you've got time to complain, you've got time to train. I want another three thousand pushups, and you're the one making dinner tonight. No complaints, you lost.

-Yes, Master." sighed an exhausted Harry Potter. He may consider his Master as a sadist and a slave driver, but the results he got out of her training were incredible, so he was complaining more for the form than anything else.

**Evangeline's castle, one year later (accelerated time)**

"Listen, boya. Remember that if you do this, there's no turning back."

Evangeline was standing with Harry in what looked like an infirmary, Chachamaiden and Chachazero with her. Harry was only wearing pants and black boots, and was holding onto what looked like a roll of parchment. His face was hard, determination blazing in his green eyes.

"I know. But I don't want to be weak ever again. Besides, like that I'll have more chances kicking your ass.

-Ha! You're millennia too young to be able to do anything to me!" smirked the vampire.

Truth be told, she quite liked her new disciple. He wasn't a genius like the boya, but he was definitely smarter than average, and he was extremely dedicated to his training. Hell, he was already quite powerful, and now, he was about to learn Magia Erebea! She didn't think he'd have any problems with that, his darkness affinity was even higher than the boya's, and unlike him, Harry didn't believe in a sugarcoated world. He saw the world for what it was: a harsh place, where only those who had overwhelming power were free to do as they pleased.

She was surprised by how accustomed to his presence she was now. It had come as a shock to her, the Queen of Darkness, that a mere human boy had managed to grow on her so much. Hell, the boya was the son of her crush, but Harry didn't have that for him, but she considered him precious to her. Truth be told, she was even glad he had chosen to learn Magia Erebea, because she knew that despite her first disciple having mastered it, he would choose to die on day, leaving her alone, again. A small part of her hoped that Harry would stay with her forever, as she was lonely, knowing that the people you consider family will one day grow old and die was not a very pleasant experience. Besides, he was already quite close to what her ideal man was, he cared for her, she could see it, despite knowing how powerful she was, he still treated her like an equal, something that pleased her to no end, since he didn't do it by teasing her like Rakan or Albireo Imma did. No, it was much simpler than that, and showed in their everyday interaction.

"Well, then, Master, see you!"

And with that, Harry slumped on the bed he was laying on, his soul having gone to learn the Magia Erebea in the depths of his mind.

_Good luck, boya. Make sure you come back._

**Evangeline's castle, two months later (accelerated time)**

**"Grrrraaaahhhhhh!"** growled the beast that was once Harry, as it tried to attack Evangeline, only to have her punch him in the ground.

"Pathetic. That's all you can do, even after having learnt the Magia Erebea? You are weak!"

The next thing she knew, she had been punched several times and sent crashing into her castle's walls.

"**I...am...not...weak!"** growled the beast.

It looked like some kind of demon with Harry's face, his eyes glowing, horns protruding from the side of his head, a tail from his lower back, and spikes were coming out from his back, while his hands had become claws, sharp and deadly.

"Then come at with all you've got!" she smirked.

_So much power...Even the boya Negi wasn't that strong. Harry must seriously want something if his beast is so powerful. Even now he's getting stronger._

**Evangeline's castle, one month later**

"So, how does it feels?

-Strange. I mean, I **know**I'm immortal now, but I guess I'll just have trouble believing it until I'll get killed and wake up straight away."

At that, Evangeline nodded. She herself hadn't believed in her immortality at first, and it had taken her to be impaled by several halberds to accept that she couldn't die. Harry had conquered the Magia Erebea, making him a True Immortal, like her, a being that no matter what happened to him, no matter how much you destroyed his body, would never die. Like Negi, he would probably age a little more, and then stop at a definite age. Somehow, this made her angry, she, the most powerful Dark Lady in existence, a being feared by every magic user worth their salt, was condemned to forever be stuck in the body of a ten-years old, no matter how much her magic allowed her to change her outward appearance. She couldn't even have a normal romance, or flirt without taking one of the pills that allowed her to age her body temporarly.

She looked at her new disciple. She had to admit, he looked damn good. He had let his hair grow out, and it now reached his shoulders, his body had gotten some muscle from all her training, and luckily, his mastery of ki, while not as impressive as some of her former classmates', was enough to allow him to keep the body of a swimmer instead of the one of a bodybuilder. The scars on his back had faded after he became immortal, though they were still there if you looked well enough. She hadn't left him out of her castle yet, however she was quite sure that when she did, many students would be after him.

However, more than his body, she liked his personality. At first he had been quite meek, but after some time, he had opened up and had gotten more self-assured, something she liked in men. It had taken Negi a long time to get over his own shyness, and only after that had she gotten smitten with him. And now Harry was starting to grow on her even more than her former disciple. While Negi was an unwilling womanizer, she was quite sure Harry would make it clear that He made the rules about who he dated, and how. She had to admit, she liked their little banters, since even if he teased her, it never went to the infuriating level of Albireo Imma or the Immortal Idiot, Rakan.

_Evangeline, girl, you've got it bad,_ she thought, not at all remorsefully. After all, while Negi was dead set in being a Light Mage, or at least a Grey one, Harry was definitely going to become a Dark Mage, and a pretty powerful one too. Well, maybe there was some hope for her in the future, after all.

**Evangeline's castle, five years later (accelerated time)**

A massive explosion tore the ground to shreds, another quickly following, and another. Two blurs kept colliding in the air or the ground, creating others explosion as they went. One of these blurs was surrounded by a chilling ice blue aura, and each time it touched the ground, the earth started to freeze. The other blur was surrounded by a dark crimson and black aura, and each time it touched the ground, rocks started to liquefy.

"That's good! Very good, disciple!" laughed Evangeline, as she avoided a punch to the gut, while using her momentum to throw a kick to Harry's head.

"Thank you, _Evangeline_, you're not too bad yourself!" teased Harry, as he ducked under the kick, aiming at her stomach for a hit with his elbow. To his surprise, it connected, sending the vampire crashing in the water.

_I shouldn't have been able to hit her so easily,_ he frowned. _She looked surprised for a moment, I wonder why?_

Using quickstep to appear above the area Evangeline had crashed, he spotted her, unconscious, floating in the water. It was then that he knew something was very wrong. Even if he had landed a hit on Evangeline, he knew he shouldn't have been able to knock her out. Carrying the vampire bridal style, he used quickstep to take her to her room, and then went to search for Chachamaiden. He may have gotten close to his master's level, but he wasn't stupid to try and take off her clothes, if she woke up in the middle of that, he'd be lucky to keep his balls.

**Evangeline's castle, one hour later**

"Son of a...What the Hell happened?" groaned Evangeline, surprised to find herself sore, and in her bed, completely naked.

"Harry brought you here, Master." said Chachamaiden, in her usual monotone, though there was a slight reprimanding tone to it. "He said that when you were fighting, he accidentally knocked you out.

-Wait, the brat actually knocked me out?

-He said that you were distracted, and that otherwise you would have given him " a good ass-kicking"", said Chachamaiden, in a reproachful tone.

The robotic maid had started to follow her older "sister's", Chachamaru, footsteps, and begun to gain a semblance of personality. She liked Harry, he often helped her when he could, took the time to discuss things with her, and she had seen how her Master had started to look at the young mage. She was a little jealous, after all she was merely a puppet, she had no right to hope for more than a friendship with him, but what sometimes irked her was that her Master had not yet made a move, when it was quite obvious she loved her disciple.

"Master, why have you not yet begun a relationship with Harry-kun?" she asked, curious.

She was then treated with a sight so rare she immediately started recording it in her databanks: Evangeline A.K McDowell blushing and stuttering.

"What?! A relationship with him? Are you mad? Why would I want to...

-Master. Please do not lie to me. I have been at your side ever since Chachamaru-nee-sama has left, I know you enough to see how you look at him."

At that Evangeline deflated and sighed. She suddenly looked far older than she should, far older than her little body would suggest.

"Chachamaiden, I've been alive for nearly seven hundred and fifty years. I've seen people grow from children to elderly men and women.

-That shall not be a problem, Harry has assimilated Magia Erebea, and as such is now a True Immortal, such as you, Master.

-What I'm trying to say, Chachamaiden, is that the only times I could have a relationship with someone, I lost them. Nagi Springfield, that idiot, got his wife, and despite being his idiotic self, he wasn't the kind of man to have an affair behind his wife's back. Then it was the boya, Negi, and for a moment, a tiny moment, I thought that maybe it would work, even if would have to be one among many, but even that, I got denied. Despite being a True Immortal, he swore that he would find a way to die with his friends, as a human. And the worst in that, is that I respect that.

So tell me, how am I supposed to have a relationship with Harry, when I never had one before, when I know it's doomed from the start? Eventually, Harry will find someone and move on, and I'll be alone, again. Better not to hope for more than a Master-disciple relationship, at least that much I can afford."

Chachamaiden widened her eyes. So that was the problem. Indeed, Evangeline had never had any experience in relationships, well, true love relationships. She knew how to tease men, she knew how to ensnare with the beauty of her adult form, but in the end, she had been heartbroken each time she had loved a man. The cybernetic maid knew that Harry would never leave Evangeline, he saw her as his family, he loved her deeply, but the question was, what kind of love was it? Was it the love of a child, looking up to a maternal figure, flawed as she might be? Or was it the love of a man for a woman?

"Master, once, Chachamaru-nee-sama told me this: "Sometimes, it is better to try and fail, than to not try at all. My relationship with Negi-sensei was doomed from the start, yet in the end, we managed to be together."

-So what? You're telling me to go all lovey-dovey with Harry and hope he'll accept me? He'll rather ask me if I'm sick! That's not me!" she growled, incensed that her maid was giving her lessons on relationships when _she_ was supposed to be the more experienced one.

"Master, I believe it would be better if you were simply honest with Harry-kun. There is no need to be "lovey-dovey", as if he loves you, he will accept you as you are.

-And what am I? I am an old hag, one of the worst Dark Mages around, someone that all mages fear! How could he want to be with someone like me?

-Master, you are searching for excuses not to do this. We both know that your body, should you wish so, is beautiful, and Harry-kun knows perfectly well about who you are, yet he doesn't care. He sees you, and I, for what we are, and not what others would want us to be."

At that, Evangeline blushed. Indeed, she knew that, but how was she supposed to confess to him? For all her power, she didn't have the first idea of what to do, she didn't even know how to tell him! She couldn't be nice to him, as it was something that was _definitely_ not something she would do, and she somehow doubted that forcing herself one him would give her good results, yet that was the only way she knew to express her feelings.

Trying to find something to distract the maid, she desperately looked around:

"W-well, where is Harry, anyway? He isn't even at my bedside when he was the one to knock me out!

-Harry left as soon as he called for me, Master. I believe he feels guilty for having hit you."

Evangeline growled.

"He feels bad for hitting me? I thought he had gotten over this kind of stupid reaction!

-Master, I believe he feels bad for hitting you when you were distracted. He feels guilty to have taken advantage on you when you were thinking about something else. "

Much to her shock, Evangeline found her cheeks to be slightly hot. _Damn it, why does that idiot have to keep being so damn noble with me?! Doesn't he realize that I'm not a damn damsel in distress?! And WHY AM I BLUSHING?!_

Getting up, she stomped out of the room, firmly decided to kick her disciple's ass, if only to feel better.

**Evangeline's castle, 10 minutes later (accelerated time)**

A thoroughly confused Harry picked himself up from the ground, groaning as he felt some of his bones mend together. He may be an immortal, have almost instant regeneration, but that didn't make the pain any more enjoyable. And he wasn't exactly sure what he had done to deserve the beating he got from Evangeline. If it was about how he had knocked her out, she'd have probably congratulated him before beating the shit out of him, just to show him how far he was from her in terms of power and experience. Instead, the second she had spotted him, she had unleashed a barely restrained fury on him, making it a complete beatdown.

Evangeline was standing on a rock nearby, panting and glaring at him. With a sigh, he asked:

"Okay, feel better now?

-Shut up!" she growled, appearing behind him and slamming his head into the ground. A lesser man would have been knocked out, but he had been trained by Evangeline, and such things were common occurrence for him.

"Okay, so what did I do to piss you off, _Evangeline_?" he asked, starting to get angry. What was happening reminded him a bit too much of what had happened at the Dursleys for him to be comfortable with it.

"S-shut up, you stupid disciple!" she snarled, unleashing another kick, though he caught it with his right arm, twisting it and sending her to the ground, before straddling her.

"Okay, I just had ENOUGH!" he yelled. "I don't know what I did to you, but you could at least tell me what I did to deserve getting beaten like that!"

Evangeline just snarled and pushed him off her. Grabbing him, she tossed his body and sent it crashing, again, into the ground, and then appeared on him, straddling his waist. She then proceeded to punch him in the face repeatedly, creating a larger and larger crater as she kept going. At first, Harry parried her blows, but in the end, she was still more powerful than him, and her hits went past his arms, hitting his face dead on. Eventually, he passed out, having nowhere near enough strength left to parry her hits.

It was only after a few minutes that the vampire realized that Harry was out cold and stopped. Her disciple's face was still as good as it ever was, his regeneration taking care of the damage he had suffered. However what stopped her was the pained look on his face.

"Please, Uncle...Please..." he whispered in his sleep.

At that Evangeline started. She had managed to coax Harry's circumstances out of him, and she had made sure to remember that one day she would deal with his relatives. She had been honestly shocked by how bad it had been. In his case, it was no longer abuse, but plain torture, and for no good cause as well. Had she really sunk so low that Harry was reminded of his relatives? After all, she had just given him a beatdown for no other reason that she was embarrassed. Normally she wouldn't regret it, but Harry had been scarred from his past experiences, and really didn't need someone to remind him of that. She could relate, after all, her beginnings as a Shinso hadn't been easy, and she didn't really like to remember them.

With a sigh, she grasped her head in her hands. _Why can't I just be honest?_

**Evangeline's castle, Harry's room, the night after the fight**

Harry awoke with a start, to find himself in his King-sized bed, in his bedroom. He remembered Evangeline punching him repeatedly before he passed out, and he felt strange about it. After all, during the time he had spent with her, he had started to like the chibi vampire, and had gotten used to her crude manners and violent tendencies. However, the beatdown he had just gotten made him remember his relatives, something he did not like one bit.

He tried to get up, but he was stopped when he felt a weight on his arm. Turning, he found himself gazing in the eyes of his Master, looking at him intently. Any normal teenager would blush and stutter, but considering his own twisted life, he was no normal teenager, and Evangeline had never been one to be concerned about things such as nudity, so he had grown to find it normal.

"Very well, Evangeline, can I know why you are in my bed with me?

-You're doing it again..." she mumbled, looking...embarrassed?

Okay, now Harry was starting to sweat. Evangeline embarrassed was like water burning: it was not normal in any way. That did not bode well for him. Gulping, he asked:

"Doing...what?

-You call me Evangeline now." she said, as if it explained everything, and perhaps to her, it did. Harry, however, was a male, and despite being an unusually intelligent male, he was still pretty much lost when it came to understanding the woman mind.

"Errr...So?

-So? SO?! Harry, _nobody_ calls me Evangeline! Most mages call me by my nicknames, Chachamaiden and Chachazero call me Master, even you did so before, and the closest people to me call me Eva-chan, or Evangeline-chan! Nobody calls me just Evangeline!

-..._So?_" he asked again, pretty sure he had just signed to get punched, but still clueless about what she meant.

The next thing he knew, there was a scantily clad vampire straddling him, holding his arms still, and kissing him for all he was worth. Harry hadn't kissed anyone before, but he could tell that the kiss Evangeline was giving him was far deeper than most kisses he had seen on the TV. It was primal, an act of instinct, and full of passion. All in all, a small part of his brain surmised, it was just like her.

"That's why, you're going to be _mine_, Harry. And I will be _yours_, for all eternity..."

And with that, she left the room, leaving a thoroughly confused Harry behind her.

**Evangeline's castle, Evangeline's room, 5 minutes later**

_Now I did it, there's no going back, _she thought, as she gazed upon the artificial sky. _It was so damn simple all that time...And yet I've never felt so scared in all my life!_

In the confines of her room, the Dark Evangel, the Maga Nosferatu, Evangeline A.K McDowell, let out a very un-Evangelinesque squeal, before composing herself. After all, she may have more or less confessed to her disciple, but she wasn't going to let some stupid hormones destroy her image!

**Evangeline's castle, two months later**

To say that it had been awkward to begin a relationship, both for Harry and Evangeline, would be an understatement. For Evangeline, it was because it was the first time she had a real relationship with someone of the opposite gender, and she had no clue about what she should do, so she did what she knew best: she teased her new boyfriend. For Harry, it was a matter of having an upbringing that made him think of himself as worthless, and even now, years after being under Evangeline's care, the remnants were still there. That, and it felt a little awkward for him to date a woman several centuries his senior, who either had the body of a ten-years old, or, if she used the magic aging pills, the body of a seductress who wasn't really shy on showing him things that would make most males drool.

That, and now he had two other girls to worry about: Evangeline had given him Chachazero as a familiar, and after a little while, the psychotic puppet had started to display a rather disturbing obsession with him, as he sometimes found her in the bathroom when he went to clean himself. The worse part of that was that Evangeline had firmly insisted that he made a pactio with her, saying it would make it easier to call for her should he ever need her. There had been a rather...unexpected side effect of the pactio the first time he had activated the card, since the next thing he knew, he was smothered half to death by a teenage _human_ version of the sadistic little puppet, who was _completely naked_.

In her new form, she was slightly smaller than Harry, around five feet tall, had rather distinctive green hair, and small but (as she loved to remind him by rubbing them against his back) firm breasts. For the rest, she wasn't at all different from her puppet form, as she kept her sadistic tendencies, though luckily they weren't directed towards anyone in the castle, though Harry had a feeling that when they'd leave the castle (for the first time in his case), he'd better make sure that she didn't start mass murdering people.

The second girl was Chachamaiden herself, who now had artificial skin covering her robotic body, as well as some extremely dangerous weapons concealed in herself, courtesy of a girl named Satomi Hakase, whom Evangeline told him was one of her former classmates. The cybernetical maid had started displaying signs of intense jealousy when Evangeline or Chachazero were too close to Harry, and at a moment, it had gone so far that she had attacked the human-turned puppet, only to find herself on the ground, courtesy of Harry who didn't really accept undeserved violence (though it could be argued that the puppet actually deserved a taste of her own medicine).

In the end, Evangeline had been forced to more or less accept to share her boyfriend with her two servants, if only to keep them in line and have someone to do the chores around the house (luckily there were other cybernetic maids around, but they needed Chachamaiden to relay the orders to them). So it wasn't unusual for Harry to wake up in the morning surrounded by two girls, Evangeline and Chachazero snuggling him, and to find Chachamaiden dressed and making them breakfast.

On another note, he was now powerful enough for Evangeline to have a good time fighting him, even if in the end, she was still stronger and had more experience. She had gone so far as to say that he may deserve a vacation outside the castle and in the real world, since she had kept him there ever since he had been healed from the treatment the Dursleys had given him, stating that if he really wanted to become stronger, losing a few years of his life wasn't a big deal (and now the point was moot anyway, since he was immortal).

**Mahora campus, time since arrival: around four months (exterior), total time in the castle: 7 years and six months**

Needless to say, a lot of the students were stumped to see a very odd group wandering the grounds. They weren't surprised to see Chachamaiden, as she was a regular sight, nor were they particularly surprised to see the little blonde European girl, after all she was sometimes seen drinking with the Headmaster, or walking with Chachamaiden. No, what surprised them was to see the two together with an European boy, around fourteen years old, who had a girl in a French maid uniform at his arm. The girl looked like Chachamaiden's younger sibling, though there was something about the way she eyed the girls who were pointing at the boy and whispering that sent shivers down the spines of those who saw her eyes. That, and the large butcher knife she was holding, too.

"Hey, Evangeline, why the Hell are they staring at us like that?

-Harry, don't mind them, remember, for them to see something unusual is the highlight of their day."

At that, Harry snorted. _If this is unusual for them, better not imagine what they'd do if they knew that we are basically a Shinso, an immortal demon, a human-turned puppet, and a cyborg._

Needless to say, at the end of the day, Harry was quite happy to have gotten new clothes, not that he disliked the ones Chachamaiden had bought for him when he was still training at the castle, but it felt good to be able to choose himself. There had been quite a few times things had been awkward, like the time Evangeline had asked him what he thought of her lingerie, and considering that for her lingerie meant "something that barely covers what needs to be covered", he had been very red, though he found it suited her. After that, he had been dragged in the changing booth by a grinning Chachazero, who had innocently asked him to help her clasp her bra, seeing as it was the first time she put one on. It was one thing to live with girls that didn't care about nudity and personal space, it was another to be so close to them outside of the bed they all slept in.

At the end of the day, they were returning to the cottage, several shopping bags in their hands, when Evangeline suddenly said:

"Harry, I've talked to the Headmaster earlier, and he agreed to enroll you at Mahora.

-Ha? Why should I enroll?"

The question earned him a smack on the head, before Evangeline mumbled:

"Even I needed to go to school, you know... You can't just rely on magic, you need to learn some common knowledge, and school is the best way to do that.

-But...

-No discussion!

-Yes!"

Let it be said that despite being a very powerful immortal, and Evangeline's boyfriend, Harry listened a lot to her, not because he was whipped, but because in his case he knew Evangeline only had his best interests at heart.

**Mahora campus, six years later**

Harry groaned. He had finally finished his exams, but damn, they were tiring! He seriously hoped he'd be able to blow some steam off with Evangeline later. She wanted to see how well he was coming along with his magic, and he knew that after that, there would be a few make-out sessions, and probably a foursome. Technically, he was twenty, but he was still stuck in high-school, with the physical appearance to match, thanks to the pills Evangeline gave him. They had come to the point where they could have sex together long ago, and he had stopped being a virgin when he was fifteen, though it had been awkward to have sex with the older version of his girlfriend, it almost felt as if he was cheating on her. After a few months, Chachazero had joined them in these kinds of activities, Chachamaiden following closely later. The robotic maid was now human too, since she also had a pactio with Harry, though she had kept all the advantages of being a robot.

Harry was now known as the Prince of Mahora, since it was common knowledge he had three girlfriends that were quite beautiful, and even exotic by Japanese standards. There had been a huge commotion when Evangeline's former classmates had found out she was dating him, and even more when they had discovered his status as a True Immortal. After all, the only three they knew now were Evangeline, her first disciple Negi, and him, and all three were monstrously powerful by human standards, since each one of them could easily hold their own against an army or level mountains if they so wished. It was a very-well known fact that pissing either of the three was a very bad idea, though Negi tended to search for peaceful solutions, while Evangeline and Harry were very happy to simply crush those that were stupid enough to try. A surprised Albireo Imma had discovered that after teasing Evangeline a bit too much, he had not expected Harry to send him through a wall before she even reacted. Harry was **very** protective of his new family.

**Evangeline's cottage, later that day**

**"**I'm home!" said Harry, as he dropped his bag on the couch.

He didn't have the time to say more as he was tackled by a green blur, sending him crashing on the ground. Chachazero was sometimes a little _too_ enthusiastic in her greetings, but he had longed to be loved all his life, so he wasn't about to turn her down.

"Welcome home, Master Harry!" she said, just before crashing her lips on his. The human-turned puppet wasn't exactly subtle, and had a disregard for social morals and taboos that was quite impressive, even when compared to Evangeline's own. There had been times, few as they were, that she had fucked him _as soon as he entered the cottage_, for God's sake! That and she had told him quite explicitly that if someone were to see them going at it she wouldn't care. And it was better not to think about her odd fetishes, those...no, just no.

"Welcome home, Harry-sama." said a soft voice, and he turned to wave at Chachamaiden. Now that she was human, she had the appearance of a beautiful woman in her early twenties that could easily pass as the older sister of Chachazero, quite ironic if you considered the fact that it was in fact the other way around. She was quite proud of the fact her breasts were not as small as her older sibling's, and closer to the size of Evangeline's, since she had learnt from her creator that men were quite obsessed with breasts, and she had to admit that Harry _did_ show he liked them in the bedroom.

"Oh, back already? Didn't have trouble with the ladies on the way?" Evangeline asked from the stairs as she watched her boyfriend being straddled by his familiar. Once she had discovered that Harry got several confessions a week, she had started teasing him about it, though in truth she was a little afraid that he'd leave her, even if her reason told her he wouldn't, if only because she was the only female that shared the same form of immortality as him. Needless to say, once he had understood that, she had had a little trouble walking the next day, even with her regeneration, though she hadn't been able to stop grinning all day. Let it be known that Harry took his girlfriends' concerns **very** seriously.

However, a bright light stopped them from continuing their evening routine, as it appeared under Harry. In less than a second, both Chachazero and Harry had disappeared, only to reappear next to Chachamaiden and Evangeline, ready to strike. Usually unannounced guests spelled trouble for them, trouble quite easily dealt with by the four of them.

"Interesting...Looks like some kind of summoning spell aimed at you, Harry.

-How can you tell?

-Look at the runes in the circle. They are similar to those in the summoning circles I know of, and I can feel the magic in it tied to you. The strange thing is that they seem to refer to...another dimension? Mundus Magicus? No, it's something else...

-So? What do I do?" he asked, nonplussed.

With a grin, Evangeline turned to Chachamaiden and Chachazero.

"Prepare the castle and put it in the usual suitcase! Harry, what do you think of a little trip?

-I was just going to ask you the same thing, Evangeline." he answered with the same manic grin than her.

**Hogwarts, Great Hall, October 31st, 1994**

The Great Hall was silent. Not ten seconds earlier, the Goblet of Fire, a rumored foolproof artifact, had just spat out a _fourth_ name for the champions of the Triwizard Tournament, and what a name! The name of one Harry Potter, commonly known as the Boy-Who-Lived, the one to defeat Voldemort, the most powerful Dark Lord in the last five centuries. Everyone's eyes were on three figures: the first one, James Potter, was the Lord of the Noble House of Potter and Head Auror, both thanks to his skills and his son's fame, the second one was Lily Potter, who was known as the brightest witch of her century, and was Hogwarts' Muggle Studies Professor. The last one was Hogwarts' Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, the Chief Warlock of the Wizenmagot and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, and also the Leader of the Light.

When Harry had somehow vanquished the Dark Lord, he had been immediately given to Dumbledore by the Potters, for what reason most people didn't know but many surmised it was to train him as the next Leader of the Light, after all who better to train the last known vanquisher of a Dark Lord than the one who had vanquished the previous one? However, things had gotten strained between the Potters and Dumbledore when Harry didn't turn up at Hogwarts for his first year, which was the first year they would have been able to see him since they had given him to Dumbledore. It had gotten worse when the old man had told them that Harry hadn't even gotten his letter, no matter how impossible that was. The Headmaster had apparently flat out refused to give them more information, and that had been the beginning of the rift between the Leader of the Light and the Potters.

In the following years, the Potters had withdrawn their once steadfast support to the old man, as did the Blacks and the Longbottoms, severely undermining him. Oh, they were still Light families, and voted against the most extreme laws the Dark families try to push, such as limiting the Muggleborns' financial help, things such as that, however, they no longer held him as a family friend, nor did they support him out of the Wizenmagot. Dumbledore still had his own followers, however, they were now severely diminished with the withdrawal of the more prominent families in the Order of the Phoenix.

Lily Potter had taken the position of teacher in the hopes that she would one day see her son, though it had already been three entire years, and he had not yet shown up at Hogwarts. She was still a very good-looking witch, being the object of fantasies amongst the oldest students, along with her colleagues, the Professors Sinistra and Vector, though she had a permanent sad smile on her face since she had learnt she couldn't see her son. This year Hogwarts was supposed to house the Triwizard Tournament, and it had alleviated some of her sadness to see her students interact with the foreign ones, even those that had creature inheritance, such as Madame Maxime, though she was angry to hear some comments from the Slytherin students about "filthy half-breeds", and had given the perpetrators detentions with Filch.

Gazing on the students, she watched as her daughter, Ivy Lily Potter was gaping at Ravenclaw's table, while her youngest child, Rose Maria Potter was looking sad, sitting with her friends at Gryffindor's table. The two girls had been ecstatic when they had thought they had been able to see their amazing older brother, only to see their hopes doused by that old man. Even today his attitude angered her, saying that he couldn't disclose her own son's location for the 'Greater Good', what a load of crap! And the worst was that they hadn't been able to push for him to reveal it, as he still had too much supporters in the Wizenmagot.

And now, she was watching as Dumbledore had just read the _fourth _part of parchment that had been thrown out of the Goblet, and spoken the name of her child.

After a few seconds of silence, pandemonium erupted, students started whispering or screaming, and the teachers weren't silent themselves, Karkaroff screaming bloody murder while Madame Maxime asked for an _explication_, though the noise died by itself when the Goblet flared, tendrils of blue fire flowing out of it and engraving symbols in the stony floor of the Great Hall in the form of a massive magic circle.

As the whispers started to grow anew, Dumbledore used his wand to send a blasting sound that silenced everyone.

"Now, now! A little silence, please! Students, this is one of the oldest functions of the Goblet of Fire: should a selected Champion not be in the premises of the school holding the Tournament, the Goblet will use the magic it stored to summon him or her. Please welcome our last Champion: Harry Potter!"

As the circle was finally drawn entirely, a flash of light erupted, blinding everyone present and making the castle's walls shake.

As the people present tried to regain their sight, they could hear someone talk, a young masculine voice:

"_Ittai nani... ? Seikō wa, wareware wa doko ni arimasu ka?_

_-Mā, sore wa wareware ga o-jō, akiraka ni furui mono ni shite iru akirakada."_ answered the voice of a little girl.

Another voice asked:

_"Masutā wa, watashi wa korera no hitobito o korosu koto ga dekiru_?"

By now, most people had recovered their vision, and were looking at where the circle was engraved in the floor. In the center stood four people, one male and three female. The male was quite tall for his age, looking around fourteen or fifteen years old, long black hair that fell on his back in a long ponytail, and was wearing what looked like a school uniform. Next to him was a little girl wearing some kind of gothic dress, and had long blonde hair, standing confidently with her hands on her hips. Before the two of them were two females with, oddly, green hair, the left one wearing a tank top, black pants and a short black skirt, and black boots, her hair being mid-long. The right one was wearing a maid uniform, and had longer hair, as it stopped around the level of her waist.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Mister Potter, as well as your friends.

-_Nē, ojīsan, naze seikō wa, watashitachi wa koko ni aru?"_ asked the young man, before being elbowed by the blonde girl.

However Dumbledore just smiled and waved his wand.

"Hey! The fuck did you just do, old man?" growled Harry, surprising many in the room by how aggressive he was.

"Master, I believe it was some kind of translation magic, as it seems you are now speaking English." spoke the woman in a maid uniform, confusing many.

"And who may you be, Miss...?

-Chachamaiden. I am Mistress' Evangeline and Master Harry's maid, as well as one of Harry's girlfriends."

Needless to say, pandemonium erupted once again, the male students screaming at the man that had more than one beautiful girlfriend, while the girls were wailing their hearts out, their chances with the Boy-Who-Lived shot down, especially a certain Gryffindor redhead. Dumbledore was about to fire another loud blast to silence the room, however the sound stopped by itself when a suffocating aura appeared around Harry and the young blonde girl.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Damn, I swear, they're worse than Mahora's students.

-Now, now, Harry, you know that's not true. Remember that time when a group of girls tried to kidnap you?" asked the young girl, making Harry grimace.

"Please don't remind me. I had to explain to the nurse why fifteen girls had fallen unconscious at the same time, and Zero-chan was going to kill them for that.

-Good thing we got an arrangement, right, Harry-sama?" grinned the youngest green-haired girl, licking her lips.

Everyone watched the interaction between Harry and the young woman, most of them putting two and two together.

"Then I take you are another of Harry's girlfriends?" asked Dumbledore, quite interested in Harry's life. After all, how was he supposed to pressure the boy to sacrifice himself for the Greater Good if he wasn't privy of his life?

The green-haired woman grinned, before grabbing the immortal's arm and trapping it between her breasts.

"Yep! The name's Chachazero, old fart!"

More than a few choked upon hearing how the young woman had called the Headmaster, while several were looking outraged at her blatant disrespect of the Leader of the Light.

"Whatever. So, why are we here? I don't suppose you summoned Harry randomly?" asked the young girl in the gothic dress, surprising many by how mature she sounded.

"Ah, yes, miss...?

-McDowell. Evangeline A.K McDowell. So?

-Ah, of course. I take that you already know about magic? Then you must be aware that the Triwizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts, and...

-Wait, _Hogwarts?_ That's the name of this castle?

-Indeed, now...

-Seriously, you didn't find a better name?

-Evangeline, I believe he is trying to explain us the situation...

-Shut up, stupid disciple! The grown-ups are talking!" growled the little girl, and to the stupefaction of all present save the two green-haired women, Harry simply patted her head, making her blush.

"Now, now, _Evangeline_. The quicker we understand the situation, the quicker we can get back to the castle to have some _fun_, don't you think?"

That earned him a grin from the little girl that made everyone uncomfortable. No ten-years old girl should be able to grin like that. That and they didn't really understand what kind of fun could cause her to grin in that way.

"So, as I was saying, you've been selected as the fourth champion of the Triwizard Tournament!

-Hey, old man, if it's the Triwizard Tournament, why the Hell are there four champions?" asked Harry, quite curious. After all, he hoped these people weren't moronic enough to call it the Triwizard Tournament if there were actually four champions. That would just be plain stupid.

"No one knows, since you have to put your name in the Goblet of Fire behind me to apply for the position of Champion, and there were protections around it. It comes as a surprise for us as well that you are selected.

-What kind of protection are we talking about?

-An Age line. It is something that prevents someone under a certain age to cross it."

At that, both Evangeline and Harry twitched.

"You've got to be kidding me! That's _all_? I can think of at least five ways to get past that!

-...Ten for me." grinned Evangeline.

With a sigh, Harry gripped his nose, before saying:

"Okay, let's not count on the sheer stupidity of having only that line to prevent people from applying, what the Hell am I supposed to do? Because I guess there's some kind of punishment if I don't compete?

-Indeed. Should you choose to not compete, you will lose your magic.

-Damn. Harsh punishment. And I suppose you can't just, I don't know, cancel this whole mess and then start another one? One _where you put some actual defenses around the fucking artifact?_" he growled, releasing some Killing Intent ( a trick he had learnt from Evangeline), causing many to start to sweat, and Dumbledore to look at him warily.

_This is bad. Harry shouldn't be able to release this kind of pressure at all! Just what happened to him after he disappeared from the Dursleys?_

Luckily, someone broke the uncomfortable silence:

"Harry!"

The immortal looked up to see a redheaded woman wearing black robes rushing towards him, arms extended, but he simply extended his arm to stop the inevitable reaction...

"Chachazero, no killing that woman." he simply said, having caught the young woman by the back of her shirt. Said woman was now holding a knife half her size in her right arm, and a smaller one in her left.

"But...But..." whined the human-turned puppet. How dare that woman approach her Master and boyfriend that way?! And why did her Master stop her?!

Everyone in the room, save for Chachamaiden and Evangeline, were staring at the exchange between the two of them, gaping at the sight and the subject.

"Zero-chan, for now we don't know where we are, we don't know who these people are, and we don't know how to go home yet. Plus, I apparently have to take part in some kind of crazy tournament because the security was too lax to protect a _magical binding artifact_, and I have yet to blow off some steam after my day of school. So please do not try killing people before we at least know a little more about our situation.

So, who are you, miss?"

At that, the woman seemed to deflate, before glaring at the old man's back.

"I'm your mother, Lily Potter.

-Pleased to meet you, I'm the Queen. Now, can you tell me seriously who you are?'Cause I'm quite sure my parents are dead, the Dursleys were quite adamant about that." At the mention of the Dursleys, Lily's eyes went wide, before she took out some kind of stick and pointed it at the old man's back.

"You sent my son to the _Dursleys?!_" she shrieked. "Petunia _hated_ magic, there is no way she'd take Harry in like that! You...what did you tell her?!

-Now, Lily...it was for...

-**I swear**, Dumbledore, that if you say it was for the Greater Good I'm going to curse you!

-Lily! There is no need to threaten the Headmaster!" scowled an aged woman.

_Wow... This one really looks like she has a stick up her ass..._thought the quatuor.

Letting a little bit of the Magia Erebea in him free, he spoke, his voice resonating with power:

"**OKAY! Now everyone SHUT THE FUCK UP! Since it looks like we're here for a while, can I ask for someone to show us where we're staying? Good. I'm tired and I'd like to enjoy some quality time with my girlfriends, without some idiots trying to bother me."**

**Hogwarts, November 1st, 1994**

Harry was currently eating at the staff table, since he hadn't been Sorted yet, some kind of stupid tradition about placing the children in a House that had other people with the same mentality. He was quite sure it had come from a good intention, but now it was utterly ridiculous. From what little he had seen, there were no student interaction between the students of different Houses, as if there was a wall between them.

A groan made him turn to his left to look at Evangeline, who was shifting uncomfortably, making him grin. The night before, he had been quite rough with the three of them, after all he was quite pissed at the situation, and even though Evangeline had her regeneration, she was still a bit sore.

"Harry, next time be a little more gentle, damn it! I swear I haven't felt this sore in ages!

-Evangeline, don't lie to me, I know you like it rough, you said so yourself. Besides, your screams said so too." he grinned.

He had the pleasure to hear several people choking on their drinks on his left, where the teachers were sitting. He had decided that since they were apparently a bunch of morons for the most part, he didn't really care if he messed with them or not.

"MISTER POTTER!" shrieked the old and stern witch that had defended the old man the day before.

"Yeah, what?" he asked, eating his breakfast and not paying attention to her.

"You...you can't have that kind of relationship with a child! It's immoral! Wrong!"

He only flashed her a nasty grin.

"Like I care about that. Besides, she's older than you, so calling her a child is stupid."

The woman simply glared at him, before looking Evangeline up and down, confused.

"How is it that this young lady is older than me?

-Evangeline's been cursed at a young age, and she's stuck in this body. The only way for her to actually look older is to take one of these pills."

The teacher looked skeptic, so Evangeline just grabbed the pill and swallowed it, and with a puff of smoke, a beautiful woman wearing _very little_ clothing was standing next to Harry and smirking at the teacher. She was wearing some kind of dress that stopped way above her crotch, showing the leather thong she was wearing, and said dress was clasped to a leather collar by leather straps, one of them being clutched between the woman's breasts.

Many of the male students were staring at her, drooling a little, as Evangeline was _oozing_ sexuality by all her pores, and showed them a fair amount of skin, while the robes of their schoolmates covered all the "interesting" parts. The teacher, for her part, was gaping, scandalized by Evangeline's state of dress. The vampire simply smirked and set to eat, before spitting the food out.

"Ack! What's with all this grease?! Come, Harry. Chachamaiden will prepare us a healthy breakfast instead of trying to give us a coronary, and we'll get some morning training as well!"

However, Dumbledore stood up and approached the pair.

"I am afraid it is impossible, after breakfast Harry is required to tell us about his life so far, and we have to explain the rules of the Tournament to him."

He was not expecting the two in front of him to smirk darkly, before Harry said:

"And why the fuck should I do what you want? You're the one responsible for this fucking mess, so don't expect me to listen to your ramblings, old man!

-Old man? If he is old, then what am I?" teased Evangeline.

"You're a very sexy Shinso, and I'm lucky to have you." said Harry, as he kissed her in front of the entire Hall, causing catcalls and whistles to erupt.

"Let's go. If you want to explain the rules, then send someone else, cause I'm quite sure that I saw Zero-chan sharpening her knives this morning."

And with that, they vanished, causing a bushy haired Gryffindor to rant about how it was impossible to apparate on Hogwarts' grounds.

**Hogwarts, desert tower, Harry and his girlfriends' quarters, November 1st, later that day, 1994**

**"**Excuse me? We're here to see Harry!"

In front of the living quarters of the newly arrived quatuor were four figures, James Potter, his wife, and their two daughters. Sirius had wanted to come as well, but Lily had shot him down by saying that for now, it would be better if they met him in limited groups, as it seemed that he was not very happy with being there.

The door opened, revealing the green-haired maid, who took a step aside, letting them in. They entered, a little intimidated, to find that the quarters were perfectly clean, however there was no indication that someone was living there. It was unsettling to see that there was no decoration, nothing at all that seemed out of place, as if everything was merely a decor.

"Mistress Evangeline and Master Harry are having their morning spar at the moment. Please, follow me." said the woman, before motioning them to follow her to the next room.

Confused, they followed her to what was supposed to be a bedroom, but had apparently been remodeled, the bed moved to the side, leaving place to a strange contraption. It was some kind of glass sphere on a pedestal, linked to a few other, smaller ones.

"What is..." started to ask Lily, just before she felt _something_, and found herself standing on a platform with a bridge leading to a giant castle. Unlike Hogwarts, which had the rough architecture of the castles of old, made for defense only, this one had a gothic architecture, speaking of the skills of its creators, who had managed to create a master piece, made not only for defense, but also for beauty and comfort.

"Whoa..."breathed James next to her, as she nodded, too astonished to say anything.

Now that she had gotten over her shock, she could see that there was a jungle surrounding the castle, with creatures she had never seen, flying or bellowing.

"Please, follow me." stated the ever calm Chachamaiden, as she started walking on the bridge in the direction of the castle.

Dumbfounded and looking around in awe, the two adults and their children couldn't stop looking at everything. However, they jumped when they heard a gigantic explosion, followed by another and another.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" screamed James Potter, reaching for his wand. In his line of work, things like explosions were bad news, and usually brought by powerful Dark Wizards trying to kill him.

By now, Ivy and Rose were clutching their mother's robes for dear life, scared out of their minds, though Lily seemed as afraid as them. The only calm one among the group was Chachamaiden, after all, she had seen far worse when her Mistress and Master trained.

"As I said, Master and Mistress are having their morning spar." she provided, helpfully, causing all four of the guests to look at her with wide eyes.

"These noises are made by their...sparring?" asked Lily in a whisper. Had her child become so powerful? And just how powerful was this Evangeline, that her son was dating?

The green-haired maid simply nodded.

"Indeed. Unfortunately, for now they have to refrain from truly fighting, as it would cause irreversible damage to the environment. Now, please follow me."

She continued walking, four very completely floored people following her.

**Same time, with Evangeline and Harry**

"Lic lac la lac lilac! Veniant Spiritus Glaciales! Extentantur Aeri Tundram et Glaciem, Loci Noctis Albae! Crystallitatio Tellustris!"

A smirking Harry swiftly dodged the very sharp pikes of ice that had surged from the ground, and incanted:

"Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ο τύραννε φλογός! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, φλόξ καθάρσεως, ῥομφαία φλογίνη! Ῥευσάντων πῦρ καί θεῖον, ἇ ἐπέφλεγον Σόδομα, ἁμαρτωλούς, εἰς χοῦν θανάτου! Οὐρανία Φλόγωσις!"

As he finished the incantation, a massive firestorm shot forth, burning everything in its wake, and closed on Evangeline, who widened her eyes slightly, before putting one hand in front of her and putting up a barrier that was inspired by the those of Negi's former enemies, Cosmo Entelecheia. As the firestorm encountered the massively powerful barrier, it stopped, pushing the magical obstacle, as Harry kept fuelling it with more magic, until the pressure behind it became too much, and it separated in two, bursting on each side of the barrier and turning rocks into lava.

"Not bad, Harry, not bad! How about this! Lic lac la lac lilac! Immitte, Gelida Halitus! Nivis Casus!"

A huge avalanche swept down on Harry, who smirked and used quickstep to avoid it, appearing behind Evangeline. With a grin, he used a Ki-infused kick, sending her crashing into the ground.

"_Not bad...Harry, however..._

_-_Oh shi-" was all he had the time to say as an unbelievable force sent him flying, his left arm severed from his body. Using his momentum to spin on himself, he landed on his feet, as smoke came out of his stump, reforming his arm almost immediately. Spinning around, he stopped his right arm just as it was about to enter Evangeline's flesh, while she did the same with the hand next to his throat.

"Draw?

-Draw." she nodded.

**Evangeline's castle, balcony, same time**

Four persons were watching in complete awe the destruction wreaked by the two magic monsters known as Evangeline and Harry. All of them were stumped by how fast the two of them were, and how powerful their spells were. That, and they had all noticed something that stumped them.

"Mom, did you see that?" asked Ivy, who by now was forced to blink as she had stopped to do so the second they had started to watch the spar. She was the Potters' thirteen years old daughter, having inherited from her mother both her red hair and green eyes, as well as her intelligence.

"Yes, they weren't using wands." said Lily Potter, as she tried to wrap her head around the fact that her son was powerful enough to make Dumbledore look like a child.

"Obviously." said a smug voice behind the group, causing them to jump in fright. Turning with their wands out, they lowered them slightly when they saw it was only Harry and Evangeline standing there. They were both grinning, having both felt the four of them watching.

However, Harry was not expecting to be tackled by the two girls, who were looking up at him in awe.

"That was AWESOME, Big Bro!" squealed the black-haired one, the younger of the two, who had stars in her eyes.

"Yeah, what was that? How did you learn those spells? Why didn't you use a wand?" asked the red-haired one.

"Okay, first, you're going to BACK THE FUCK OFF! I ain't some kind of teddy bear you can squeeze!" he growled, causing the two girls to immediately stand up in fright.

"Hey, Master Harry...Can I kill them?" asked a voice behind the group, causing the four visitors to jump in fright...again, as Harry sighed.

"No, Zero-chan, you can't. Unlike most of the robed idiots, these are actually intelligent enough to leave us in peace...most of the time. That and they're supposed to be my family."

**Hogwarts, Great Hall, November 2nd, 1994**

**"**So, what the fuck are we here for?" asked a yawning Harry, causing some of the teachers to scowl, twitch, and others to smile.

A greasy-haired man simply snarled:

"Typical! Mister Potter thinks he is so high and mighty because he's famous!"

The next thing he knew, he had an oversized butcher knife pressing on his neck, as a feminine voice whispered in a low voice:

"Next time you disrespect Master Harry, I will gut you like a pig, understood, Batty?"

Everyone watched as the woman, Chachazero, was threatening Snape, the most frightening teacher in Hogwarts' history, without even using magic.

"She'll do it, you know." said Harry, as he yawned again."Once there was a guy that thought that ganging up with his friends against me would let him claim my girlfriends, I gave them a nice trashing. Though the next morning, they were reported dead, and the corpses were only identified thanks to DNA samples.

-Dii-en-Aye?" asked Dumbledore, confused. He was not the only one: most of the teachers that were standing with them in front of the school were looking perplexed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were too moronic to even follow the progress made by the non-magical world in the last hundred years. DNA is something that is unique to each human, and with the right tools, you can use things like a hair, some blood, or anything coming from a human body to identify who it came from. It's used to solve criminal cases, since it is impossible to fake."

The wizards and witches were stumped to learn that Muggles had made such progress in the last hundred years, since most believed they were still using horses to travel.

"Oh, and by the way, for those that are interested: Man has set the foot on the Moon, and created weapons able to destroy cities in seconds, so it would be wise to forget the whole "I'm better than you" attitude, and start learning about the world outside, because one day you'll be discovered and with that kind of attitude, probably killed or taken for experimentation."

A Slytherin student screamed:

"That won't happen, all we have to do is kill them when they come!"

For a moment, everyone stood silent, before two cold laughs could be heard, coming from Evangeline and Harry.

"That's got to be the stupidest thing I ever heard!" mocked Harry. "Kill them? I heard that for each wizard and witch, there are a thousand non-magical people out there. All it takes is a trained soldier to take out a wizard or a witch, Hell, anyone knowing how to use a gun can!"

The student simply sneered.

"And what do you know, _Half-blood_?" he spat.

The next thing he knew, he was sent flying into the closest wall of the castle by a punch that fractured his ribcage, Harry standing in front of where he had been, fist outstretched.

"I've seen people able to destroy this entire castle without the use of magic, by using their bare fists, in one attack, so I think I know more than you! And please don't try to insult me by calling me a half-blood, I take that as a compliment, since that means my parents are not inbred Neanderthals."

The school nurse scampered to treat her new patient, but not before glaring at Harry, who simply smirked, before walking back to the assembled teachers.

"So, what are we waiting for?" he asked, before sporting a group of people making their way to the castle.

They were led by a round man wearing a green hat, followed by a woman that reminded Harry of a giant toad wearing a pink cardigan, and several people wearing red robes, as well as a redhead.

"Albus! How are you?" asked the man, before turning to Harry, not even waiting for an answer. "And you are Harry Potter, of course, I'm honored, very honored, my boy..." said the man, as he extended his hand for him to shake.

Needless to say, Harry didn't take it. He wasn't really into greeting sweating strangers that called him so familiarly. In fact, he was having an internal debate to decide if yes or no he should punch the man. That fact didn't go unnoticed by the Toad Woman:

"_Hem, hem_. I believe the Minister is waiting for you to shake his hand, boy." she said, in a sweet voice.

"...Harry?

-Yeah, Evangeline?

-Is it my eyes playing tricks or is there a cross of toad and human speaking to you?" she said in a serious voice, causing Harry and Chachazero to laugh hysterically, while Chachamaiden simply chuckled.

The comment was less than appreciated by the woman, the Minister or the redhead, as they scowled, the redhead stepping forth:

"How do you dare insult Madam Umbridge? Apologize this instant!

-No, now do kindly go away, your attitude makes me want to bash your head in the ground." Harry said, looking at the redhead, nonplussed.

"Aurors, arrest them!" shrieked the toad woman. The red-clad men brought out their wands and pointed them at Harry, Evangeline, Chachazero and Chachamaiden, who simply watched them, smirking or smiling in Chachamaiden's case.

"And why should we be arrested?" asked Harry, as he started to fear that there was something in the way they used magic that made them idiots.

"You threatened a Ministry official!" said the now smug-looking toad woman.

Harry just sighed, it was about time he made a point and make the damn idiots understand that he wasn't the kind of opponent they could just go against.

Sighing, he looked at the assembled officials. There were around fifteen men and women in red robes, the Minister, the toad and the redhead. All in all, something he could take care of himself.

With a sigh, he shook his head.

"Are you really so eager to get your ass handed to you?" he asked, in a condescending tone of voice.

With a sweet smile, Umbridge took out her wand, pointing it at him.

"_Incarcerous!"_

Thick ropes shot out of the wand, wrapping around a nonplussed Harry, while several people in the background were shouting in protest.

"That's all you've got?" he asked, simply exerting some of his inhumane strength, making the ropes snap under the pressure. Hey, he could destroy boulders the size of a _house_ with his bare hands, some ropes just couldn't hope to match.

Many of the people were now openly gaping at him, making him sigh. If they never trained their bodies, and couldn't use magic without their wands, they were useless in a fight.

Then, with a grin, he looked at them.

"Now, it's my turn."

The next second he vanished from sight, causing many to scream in surprise as the Aurors were sent flying left and right with cracking noises. In less than five seconds, all of them were incapacitated, and Harry reappeared before the toad woman, and kicked her in the stomach, crushing several of her ribs and sending her flying down the hill that led to Hogwarts. He then turned to the redhead, and with a flick to his left shoulder dislocated it, causing the redhead to yell in pain.

He then turned to the Minister who was pale in fear, and if his nose was right, had slightly wet himself.

"Now, let me be clear: I don't give a shit about who people are before I kick their asses, so leave me the Hell alone, or you will suffer the consequences."

And with that, the group of four went back to the castle, leaving a gaping student population (save for the Potters) behind.

**Hogwarts, 12th November, 1994, Weighing of the Wands**

A bored Harry looked as an old man called his fellow Champions, and checked their wands. He couldn't help but chuckle, after all, he didn't need one to cast his spells, and he had learnt to cast the spells from this world without one as well. It was disappointingly easy. Though he had had a good laugh when the French Champion, Fleur Delacour, had tried to use her Allure on him.

**Flashback**

_"...Excuse me, is there something on my face?" asked a smirking Harry to the French Champion. He could feel her Allure, as it was apparently called, trying to affect him, though thanks to his demonic nature, it didn't affect him at all._

_The second he had entered the room, he had felt her focus her aura on him, and it was with great satisfaction that he watched as she widened her eyes, before squinting them and sending more and more powerful waves of Allure to Harry, only for him to smirk at her, and unleash his own aura. It was something that Evangeline had taught him, and it worked damn well to intimidate lesser beings, he had once caused a common thug to go into a coma by using his aura alone._

_The next thing he knew, there was a French part-Veela rubbing herself on him and trying to undo his pants while she moaned his name. And there was a smell that he was probably the only one to discern, the smell of a woman's arousal. Well, at least now he knew that Veela were attracted to powerful males._

**Flashback end**

"Harry Potter!" called the old man, Ollivander.

Harry just stood up and walked up to the man, crossing his arms in front of him and waiting.

"Excuse me, Mister Potter, could you take out your wand?" asked the old man, with a smile.

Harry merely replied with his own smile, that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"No, since I don't have one. I don't need a wand to use magic."

Everyone in the room looked at him with their mouths agape, save for James Potter who already knew, and Sirius Black, who had been filled on the subject when he had finally been allowed to visit his godson.

Even Dumbledore was floored, he could use wandless magic but it had taken him years of training to master even the simplest spells.

Looking around with a grin, Harry smirked and waved, before walking out of the room.

"Fleur, if you're still interested in me, bring that up with my girlfriends, but tell them I was the one to send you to them, otherwise Zero-chan will try to kill you. See ya."

**Hogwarts, 24th November,1994**

Harry simply smirked as he sat on a chair, waiting for his name to be called. He was the last one to go against his dragon, and he intended to have some fun when he faced the giant reptile. The other Champions had been surprised when he had told them about the dragons, but had all thanked him, since it made their task at least somewhat easier, since they had an idea of what to read up. He was quite sure that they'd have learnt about it sooner or later, considering that the foreign schools didn't look like they intended to play fair.

He was the only one even remotely calm when they had drawn their dragons, since he had already fought against a few _real_ ones, not the pathetic wyrms the wizards called dragons, and had won easily, since he was a literal monster thanks to the Magia Erebea and his training. He had seen what he had to go against, and they were quite pathetic, they were little more than magic-resistant beasts, unlike the dragons he had fought in Mundus Magicus, who at least had some intelligence.

"Good, good!" boomed the magical amplified voice of Ludo Bagman, the idiotic man being the announcer. "And now, our youngest champion, HARRY POTTER!"

The crowd cheers amplified tenfold, and his smirk grew cruel. They wanted a spectacle, he was going to give them one!

Unlike his competitors, he wasn't dressed in robes, choosing instead to wear normal clothing, black boots, black pants and a black shirt. His hair was in its usual ponytail, and he was wearing fingerless black gloves. Rule 1 out of Evangeline's book: _when you want to impress, dress accordingly._

With a leisurely stroll, he entered the arena, distractingly noting that the idiots had made it of wood, when there was a fire-breathing beast inside. Did they wish to die so badly?

Then a roar got his attention, and he turned to look at his dragon, the Hungarian Horntail. It was quite big when compared to a human, however it was but a small reptile compared to the dragons had seen in Mundus Magicus. From what he had read, those _dragons_ could only breath fire, could not use any magic, and had the same intelligence as a beast, making them pitifully weak adversaries.

"And now it is the turn of our youngest champion, Harry POTTER!"

As soon as the cheers of the crowd started, the dragon, upon seeing Harry, whipped its tail towards Harry, who didn't even try to move. People screamed as the tail collided with him, and many witches covered their eyes to shield themselves from the horror that would certainly happen when the tail met its target.

"Incredible!"

"No way!"

"...with his bare hands?!"

Save for the Potters, the Blacks and three smirking/smiling females, everyone was staring wide-eyed at Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, who had stopped the tail of a _dragon_ of all things with his right forearm and was looking positively bored.

Deciding that this was not even worth spending his energy, he simply released his aura, making the dragon cower in fear, while everyone in the stands (save the same three females) had gotten quite pale and sweating, and some of the weakest-minded people had even fainted. However, much to Harry's surprise, the dragon still roared and acted threateningly, its instincts dictating that it protected its eggs. That only made him grin, he was going to enjoy destroying that stupid fake being the Wizardry World called the Boy-Who-Lived. He was Harry Potter, and he was going to make it damn clear that he was not Dumbledore's little poster boy.

"Well then, time to have some fun. Ragnus magnus nyx! Agite Tenebrae Abyssi, Ensis Incendens! Et Incendium Caliginis Umbrae Inimicitiae Destructionis Ultionis! Incendant et Me et Eum, Sint Solum Incendentes! Incendium Gehennae! Stagnet, complexio! Supplementum pro Armationem!" he shouted, crushing the sphere of black fire that had appeared in his hand.

A burst of fire enveloped him, before it died out, revealing a smirking Harry, whose shirt had burnt down, leaving his chest bare, much to the present females' appreciation. After all, he _had_ been trained by Evangeline, so he was quite fit for someone his age.

**"**Sim Fabricatus Ab Incendio."

Roaring at its foe, the dragon expelled a huge burst of fire, who made the dark mage disappear from view, and made many of people present scream, that is until a very creepy voice started chanting:

"Open the nine locks, and come forth from the hoard of Lægjarn..."

The next thing people knew, Harry Potter was high in the sky, his right hand holding a sword many times his size surrounded by blinding dark fire. The sheer heat of the flames surrounding him was enough to warm the surrounding area to the point people could think they were in fact in summer and not autumn.

"Well then, if you don't want to yield, I'll just have to **vaporize you**!"

However, before he could do anything, the dragon (_wyrm_, corrected Harry) simply bowed, cowering in fright, the instincts to protect its eggs overridden by the sheer primal fear it felt when facing the young immortal.

Harry just smirked, before cancelling the sword of fire he held.

"Disappointing."

And with that, he recovered the golden egg and walked away. Rule2 of Evangeline's book: _there is no such thing as overkill._

**Hogwarts, 24th November, after the First Task, 1994**

Harry simply entered the medical tent, to see the school nurse immediately zero on him and try to drag him to a bed, much to his amusements, since he was way too strong to be dragged like a normal student.

"I'm fine." he said dryly, not liking how forceful the woman was.

"No, you're not, you've faced a dragon, and I need to check you to make sure there is nothing wrong with you.

-Madam, during my admittedly short life, I've faced things far worse than that little wyrm you call a dragon, and there have been times were a lost a limb or two in the process. There have also been times were some of my internal organs were destroyed, yet I'm still alive and fine, so I suggest you drop the subject."

His dry tone was apparently enough to make the nurse leave to check on her other patients, though he heard her cursing him under her breath and felt her glare at his back.

"Harry, mate, that was _awesome_!" said an excited voice.

Turning around, he caught sight of a gangly excited redhead who was rushing at him.

"Name's Ronald Weasley, just call me Ron! I'm sure we're gonna be the best mates Hogwarts ever seen!" he said, taking Harry's hands in his own.

The next second, he was sent flying through the entrance of the tent, shocking the reporters who had been waiting to interview the Champions. Had they been able to focus enough on the face of the flying redhead, they would have noticed his jaw was broken.

**Hogwarts, 25th November, 1994**

Harry was sitting at the teachers ' table, discussing some points of the local magic with his mother, as he had learnt what had happened for him to be whisked to the Dursleys. Had he been angry? Hell yeah! However, he knew that it wasn't really the fault of his parents, though he had given them an earful about how stupid they had been to listen to an old man, no matter how respected, when it concerned their own family. After that, he had given his parents the cold shoulder for about three days, smirking cruelly each time they saw him, just to make sure that they wouldn't do it again.

After that, well, he had gotten along well with his parents, though his father had been slightly annoying with his insistence on teaching him to prank people. He actually liked spending time with his sisters in Evangeline's castle, as they always asked him to tell them stories of his life, so he complied, though he left the most gory parts out, no need to freak them out. He had also begun to teach all of them, even his father, some simple spells, though it had taken them quite some time to get them down. Evangeline may have proposed her services, however after one of Harry's demonstrations about her ways of training, they both had said that they'd rather ask their brother.

Another family he had gotten close to was the Blacks, well, Sirius Black, since the man was an Auror he could come and go at will, unlike his family. He had wanted to prank them by playing the innocent dog and peek on Chachazero taking a bath, though it had backfired when Evangeline, Harry, Chachamaiden and the Potters had seen a very naked Chachazero running after the dog with her favorite butcher knife, trying to cut him in two. Now the man couldn't look at her without flinching.

He was distracted when a sip of his drink made him feel strange, bringing up thoughts about a redheaded girl wearing golden and red trimmed robes. The girl looked around thirteen years old, had a body that was quite developed for her age, and a face full of freckles.

Noticing that he was slightly dazed, his mother asked:

"Harry? Are you alright?

-Don't know...I just took a sip of this drink and now there's these thoughts about a redheaded girl, a Gryffindor I think, since her robes are red and gold, that come out of nowhere! I don't even know her name, for Lucifer's sake!"

Lily paled, and waved her wand at the drink. Then she reddened considerably, got up on her feet, and screamed:

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! COME HERE RIGHT NOW, OR SO HELP ME I WILL COME AND GET YOU MYSELF!

-SHUT THE FUCK UP!" roared Harry, as he grabbed his head in pain.

Unknown to everyone in the room, Harry's demonic nature made him highly resistant to potions, since his regenerative ability counteracted them, either preventing them from working completely, or greatly reducing their effects. However, since the potion was absorbed in his bloodstream, purging it hurt, though it wasn't anywhere near intolerable for someone having his pain threshold. A normal wizard would have been screaming, though.

Everyone in the Great Hall was silent. Lily Potter was known to have a nasty temper, but it was very rare for her to get angry enough for it to show. At the Gryffindor table, a small third year shakily got up, suddenly very pale. Instantly, all the attention was on her.

"Y-yes?" she squeaked.

"Harry, is that her?" Lily asked her son.

He merely looked at the girl, and indeed, it was her, though now that he could see her, he didn't feel that compelled to declare his undying love for her. He simply nodded, curious about what could have set off his mother so badly. Not even his father managed that, and the man sure knew how to rile her up.

"Ginevra, follow me to my office. Mippy!"

CRACK

"Yes, Mistress?" asked the house-elf, before shifting uncomfortably and taking a few steps away from Harry.

"Mippy, please take this cup to Amelia Bones, and tell her that I would like to see her.

-Right away, Mistress."

CRACK

"Okay, can somebody tell me what the fuck is going on?" groaned Harry, as his headache was starting to recede, as well as the thoughts about that Weasley girl.

Lily was about to speak, when an old owl crashed on the table, luckily without spilling the drinks, though it made the tart in which it finished it's course uneatable. A bright red envelop was tied to its leg, and it started to emit smoke, until Lily grabbed it and opened it.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY LITTLE RONALD'S JAW, WHEN ALL HE DID WAS TRY TO BE FRIENDLY TO YOU! YOU ARE A STAIN TO THE NAME POTTER, AND WORDS CANNOT **BEGIN** TO DESCRIBE HOW MUCH I'M DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! FIRST, YOU CONSORT WITH THOSE... HARLOTS, THEN YOU HIT POOR PERCIVAL, WHEN HE WAS ONLY DOING HIS JOB, AND NOW THIS! YOU ARE LUCKY I AM TOO BUSY TO COME TO HOGWARTS, OR YOU AND I WOULD BE HAVING WORDS, YOUNG MAN!"

The letter then burst into flames until there were only ashes left. Everyone in the Great Hall was silent, and looking at Harry, expecting him to blow up in anger. Surprisingly, he did not, though those that were the closest to him shivered at the sight of his cold smile. They had no doubt that Molly Weasley, for she was the only person that could shriek at such a volume, was going to have a very bad surprise.

**Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office, an hour later**

Harry, Evangeline(in her adult form), Chachazero and Chachamaiden were standing in the Headmaster's office, as well as Lily and James Potter, while Dumbledore was sitting in his throne-like chair, and a plump, redheaded woman and man, as well as the boy Harry had hit and the redheaded Gryffindor were sitting on chairs. Next to them were a black-skinned man, that gave off a very imposing aura, and a stern witch with a monocle. Finally, the Head of Gryffindor, Minerva McGonnagal, was sitting next to the redhead family.

"So, can someone explain what the Hell is happening?" groaned Harry. He had never liked being in cramped spaces, it reminded of his cupboard at the Dursleys of all things.

The woman opened her mouth to speak, however, Dumbledore beat her to the spot.

"Harry, my boy, I believe we are here for several things. But first, I would like to know why you sent young Ronald here to the infirmary by breaking his jaw.

-Simple, that idiot got all chummy and invaded my personal space. He was spewing things about being my best mate when I never talked to him before. It's his own fault if he got his jaw broken.

-YOU LITTLE...!" started the plump woman, only to be silenced by a deathly aura coming from Harry, who was glaring at her.

"YOU, SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND WAIT UNTIL SOMEONE TALKS TO YOU TO SPEAK, BECAUSE I DON'T GIVE A FLYING SHIT ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY, IS THAT CLEAR?!

Now, as I was saying before being rudely interrupted, it is his own fault. I made it quite clear that I disliked having idiotic people treat me as if they knew me, yet _your son_ invaded my privacy in the medical tent after the First Task, when it was clearly indicated that only _family_ or _close friends_ were allowed in, and unfortunately, he belongs to none of these two categories. If I wanted to, I could complain to the Ministry and ask for a formal apology, however, I think a broken jaw will be enough for him to learn his lesson."

By now the redheaded boy was red with rage and glaring at him, not that he cared, after all Evangeline and Chachazero could be far more terrifying that he could ever hope to be.

Dumbledore was shaking his head sadly.

"Harry, my boy, I'm disappointed in you. There was no need to resort to such violence." he said.

Normally, the normal course of action for the person on the receiving end of such a preach would be to feel ashamed. Of course, Harry was far from normal, and it showed in his answer.

"Aaaawwww...You're disappointed in me? Like I care. And as for the use of violence, I heard that Ronnie here has the worst grades in his year, so I gave an answer he could understand. It's like training a dog: he does something bad, he gets punished. And while I'm at it: Madam, I suggest you teach your son proper table manners, as the way he eats reminds many people of a starving pig."

By now everyone was staring at Harry, the redhead family glaring at him, and the others in either awe or disappointment.

"Oh, and before I forget: the next time you call me your boy, I'll bash that thick skull of yours in a wall until you learn to respect your betters."

That was all that was needed to make the plump woman and the redhead idiot react:

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO DUMBLEDORE LIKE THAT!" roared the woman.

"I'm not a pig! And Dumbledore is the greatest wizard since Merlin, so don't speak to him like that!" protested her son.

At that, both Evangeline and Harry erupted in laughter.

"The "greatest wizard since Merlin"? Wow, you have your own little sect, Dumbles.

-HOW DARE YOU...!

-I DARE, as you say, because both Evangeline and I are more powerful than him. Your son can tell you, he was here at the First Task."

That caused the woman and her son to snort unbelievingly. Though Harry could tell that Ronald was not so sure, after all, he had seen how he had gone against the wyrm, and he really doubt that the redhead was idiotic enough to believe Dumbledore could have done better.

"Anyway, back to track, I think my mother wanted to tell you something."

Lily Potter just nodded, and turned towards the monocle-wearing witch:

"Amelia, I suppose you received the drink I sent you?

-Indeed, and I am curious about how you came across a drink spiked with Amortentia. Seeing as nobody presents the symptoms, may I assume that nobody was affected?

-Actually, Amelia, Harry was. He took a sip an told me he had thoughts that popped out of nowhere about a redheaded Gryffindor student. However, he seems to have recovered on his own, and hasn't showed any of the obsession usually displayed by someone affected by Amortentia.

-Excuse me, but am I right in saying that my boyfriend and future husband has just been fed a love potion?" said Evangeline in a very chilling voice, ice starting to form on the walls.

The redheads were now all very pale, McGonnagal was edging away from her, and Dumbledore, the woman with the monocle and the dark-skinned man all had their wands drawn and trained on the vampire, as they were strongly reminded of Voldemort's own aura, only it was far more powerful than even his.

"F-future husband?!" squeaked Lily Potter, aghast. Sure, she was quite sure that Harry was very much in love with the woman, but as a mother who had only just reunited with her son, she was not ready to hear about him getting married yet. That, and while she only wanted him to be happy, there was something off about Evangeline, and about his other girlfriends as well.

"Well?" growled the scantily-clad woman. Oh, Lucifer was she PISSED! She had finally found someone to be with her for the eternity her curse gave her, and now some _little girl_ tried to use love potions to bewitch **her** Harry? There was going to be Hell to pay!

"Y-yes, i-indeed." stammered Lily, surprised by how angry the woman was. Sure, it was illegal, and immoral, to feed someone a love potion, but it wasn't unexpected, considering Harry's fame. She had reacted violently because it was her _son_ that had been fed Amortentia. It wasn't as if the effects would be permanent, after all.

"Good." growled the blonde woman, before grabbing the very pale female Gryffindor by the neck, causing her mother, father and son to take out their wands and point them at her.

"RELEASE HER THIS INSTANT, YOU HARLOT!" shrieked the redheaded woman, the tip of her wand glowing. However, a very cold feeling made her look down at her neck, were a very sharp butcher knife was pressed.

"Hey, hey, Master Harry, can I play with them?" asked Chachazero as she was grinning manically. The butcher knife she was holding was on the plump woman's neck, and the smaller one was next to a very sensitive male part of Ronald Weasley, causing him to pale.

The only ones who had a wand and weren't currently pointing it at someone were the Potters, as they had no idea about what to do. They knew full well, for having seen them training, that neither Evangeline nor Harry would ever be hit by a spell unless they were taken by surprise, but on the other hand, they weren't exactly sure that the two of them had the best intentions regarding other people either.

"Listen to me, _little girl_." hissed Evangeline, holding the terrified redhead by her neck and squeezing slightly, though without preventing her from breathing. The dark aura she was emitting suddenly grew tenfold, causing everyone in the room, save Harry and the two green-haired women, to widen their eyes and start breathing heavily. "I will only say this once: if you _ever_ try something like that again, or even try to speak to Harry, I _will_ kill you in the most painful way I can think of."

Then, without warning, she crushed the girl's wrist, making the redhead cry in pain, much to the shock of everyone present.

"GINNY! WHY YOU LITTLE BIT-" screamed the woman, as she pointed her wand to Evangeline, disregarding the knife on her throat, only to feel the stick exploding, sending splinters in her hand and making her scream in pain.

"Shut up, woman. Good lord, are you some fucking Banshee or something? 'Cause so far, you haven't done anything but scream. It's annoying." growled Harry. "And put those fucking sticks down, before I break any more of them.

-Now, Harry, my..." started Dumbledore, his stern gaze trained on Harry.

The next thing everyone knew, there was a scream of pain, and Dumbledore's face was covered in blood coming from a large gash to his forehead, while Harry was wiping his hands on the old man's robes.

"I warned you, old man. If you aren't able to listen to what people tell you, perhaps it's time for you to resign. Now, I'll be leaving, since it is quite clear that everyone here, save for the Potters, seem to be retarded to some degree."

The witch with a monocle glared at him after regaining her composure, and the dark-skinned man furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh, really?" she asked, her wand still on Evangeline, who was still holding the now crying redheaded girl.

"Yeah. In case you haven't noticed, you're outmatched. And keeping on pointing a wand on someone who is faster, stronger and more powerful than you ever will is not a very good idea."

The woman simply snorted.

"Aren't you quite arrogant now?"

The next thing she knew, her wand was gone, as well as the man's, and she could no longer feel her arms, while Harry was smirking and twirling their wands together.

"It's not arrogance when you're able to level the entire castle and the most your adversary can do is make a small explosion. That and _you're too damn slow. _Bye now."

He then tossed the wands to their owners, and left with his girlfriends, leaving behind a room of furious, awed, or even deathly scared people.

**Hogwarts, Christmas day, 1994**

People were whispering, and pointing at a group of four people who were headed for the Great Hall. The first one was a man in his twenties, with a very lean body, black hair held in a ponytail that reached his lower back, wearing a black tuxedo and a top hat that made him look like a gentleman from the nineteenth century. The second one was the woman known as Evangeline in her adult form, wearing a black backless dress hugging her hourglass figure and showing an impressive amount of cleavage, only further accentuated by how the dress pushed against her chest. There was a crimson rose in her hair, which had been delicately combed and made into a very complex hairstyle that accentuated her ethereal beauty. The third one was Chachazero, who, for once, had accepted to wear a scandalously short black dress with long sleeves, and had left her hair be combed into a very simple bun. The final person was Chachamaiden who also had a radical change of style, the maid uniform nowhere to be seen, instead sporting a white variation of Evangeline's black dress with a more reserved style.

"Damn, they're hot!"

"Who's the guy? He looks like Harry Potter, but older!"

"And these eyes..."

As they neared the entrance of the Great Hall, both Evangeline and Harry smirked, as they had noticed the effect their little group had on the students, and were enjoying it.

They were noticed by Professor McGonnagal, who, upon seeing them, blinked, having a hard time believing what she was seeing.

"Mr. Potter?" she asked, unsure of who she was talking to.

"Yes, Madam.

-But, how-?

-I decided that today I would go as I truly am, instead of using the pills that I usually use to de-age my body. This is what I really look like."

The professor simply nodded, since she had learnt that questioning him usually resulted either with a massive headache, or most likely physical pain.

**Hogwarts, Great Hall, Yule Ball, Christmas day, 1994**

For those who had a little experience in dancing, the couple currently dancing a slow waltz in the middle of the Great Hall would appear as the pinnacle of grace and perfection, both dancers gracefully completing their partner's steps perfectly. Many stares were directed towards them, most of which were full of envy, the females wanting nothing more but to dance with the handsome man that was Harry Potter, while the males would have sold their very souls for a dance with Evangeline McDowell, even the purebloods that knew she didn't come from an old family.

However, the peaceful dance was broken when a scream was heard, everyone halting what they were doing. Then the people present parted like the Red sea, leaving a blood-soaked Chachazero walk towards the couple with a happy stride, her oversized knife on her shoulder, blood dripping from the blade.

"By Merlin! What happened?!" asked Professor McGonnagal as she hurried over to the girl, followed by most of the staff and the foreign dignitaries.

Harry and Evangeline, for their part, were still embracing, however there was a distinct iciness in their eyes. They, unlike the others, had a very good idea of what had happened, and if they were right, someone was going to suffer dearly.

"Zero-chan, can you tell them what happened?" asked Harry, his voice cold.

"Yep, Master Harry!" said the psychotic human doll. Turning towards the adults present, she grinned and explained:

"I was minding my own business, waiting for my dance with Master Harry, when a student asked me if I could come with him, 'said he wanted to show me something. Since I had nothing better to do, I followed.

Next things I knew, I was in a room with the guy and a few of his friends, who had their pants down. They said that I should be honored that "Purebloods" took an interest in a "filthy Muggle" and tried to force themselves on me."

At that there were screams of outrage, and many of the present females glared at those that they knew supported blood purity.

"And what happened?" asked McGonnagal, who had gotten pale.

Chachazero simply gave the witch her usual manic grin.

"Oh, nothing, really. They didn't think I was a threat, so they didn't even have their wands out. I just used my _little friend_" she said as she trailed a finger on the blade of her knife, "to chop them to bits. It was quite messy, and frankly a bit boring. They just kept on screaming or trying to hold their guts in, they didn't even try to fight back."

By the end of her explanation, more than a few had gotten green, and a few had left the Great Hall to empty their stomachs. Many were looking a Chachazero in fear or with hate-filled glares. However, what happened next surprised everyone, as thick ropes appeared around the human-turned doll, courtesy of Dumbledore, who had a hard look on his face.

"Professor McGonnagal, could you please call Amelia? I believe she will want to arrest-Harry, my boy, what are you doing?"

Harry had indeed stepped forward and had broken the ropes, much to his girlfriend's appreciation, as she crashed her blood-stained lips on his in a sensual kiss. They quickly broke it, though, and Harry licked the blood on his lips, before turning to the staff and Dumbledore.

"What I am doing is congratulating my girlfriend in getting the world rid of raping morons. She was about to be raped, and she killed people that were too stupid, too arrogant to believe that they were putting themselves in danger by simply trying to lay a hand on her.

On a side note, I have already bashed your head in a wall once for calling me your boy, do you want me to do so again, or will you use the brain you are praised for, and leave us alone?

-Harry, you must understand, she is going to be tried-

-**Like Hell she will.**" Harry growled. "You **knew** what was about to happen, the wards are tied to you and warn you about things like that. So, when you did nothing, it became **your** responsibility. If you had done something to stop them, then they would still be alive."

Screams of protest were heard, but he ignored them. Like Hell he was going to listen to a bunch of self-serving morons that were too convinced of their own importance to even realize how far behind their non-magical counterparts they were.

"You're a Dark Wizard!" shouted someone, and he was quite sure he had recognized the voice of that annoying boy, Ronald Weasley. "It's your fault they are dead!"

"**My** fault, Weasley? Really? How is my fault? **I** wasn't the one who had insufficient measures to prevent someone to force the Goblet of Fire to select another champion, and caused his summon. **I** wasn't the one who insisted on continuing the Tournament, when it could have been cancelled and organized at a later date, no matter how unfair it would have been for the already selected Champions. **I** wasn't the one who was unable to prevent a stupid lovestruck girl to use a Love Potion on someone whose girlfriend doesn't take well to unfair competition. And **I** wasn't the one who kept on chatting while there was a rapist-wannabe trying to force himself on someone who had the means and the will to defend herself.

Now, if your brain is unable to process such simple information, well too bad, but I don't give a shit."

He was quite sure the moron was now a red that matched his hair, but he was too much of a coward to try something when surrounded by so much people.

Dumbledore was still holding his wand and pointing it at the two of them, as were several of the teachers. The old man was starting to really get on his nerves, as he was basically trying to treat him like an ignorant child, while he was the one responsible for his first years at the Dursleys.

"Harry, I am afraid that miss Chachazero will need to be tried. Her actions are unacceptable and criminal, and we cannot afford to let someone who would kill others walk free.

-Oh, shut the fuck up, you damn hypocritical old bastard. You're already lucky I don't kill you for what you've done to me, but I'm nearing the end of my patience here, so be careful. I spent my childhood in Hell thanks to you and your fucking "Greater Good", so don't come and play the Saint on me."

By now, everyone was looking either perplexed or angered, the previous shock of seeing Chachazero with her blood-stained clothes having dimmed in favor of interest for what was being said.

Dumbledore was still smiling, though said smile was now quite strained. He couldn't afford to let the woman go, she was the only one he could use to manipulate the boy for the Greater Good. He was about to speak, but was cut by Lily Potter, who was looking at her son in worry.

"Harry? What do you meant when you said you spent your childhood in Hell? Was Petunia that bad?"

There was a snort, and Evangeline came forth, putting a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Bad? Considering that when I met him he was showing signs or severe malnourishment, chronic abuse and beatings, I'd say that she was worse than bad. He had scars all over his back, and I had to ask a friend of mine to heal his bones as most of them had been broken at one point but had improperly mended. He was seven at the time."

There was not a noise, everybody having heard her speak. People were trying to imagine how their Savior could have been treated so badly by the people the Leader of the Light had given him to. Ivy and Rose were trying to fight back tears at what their older brother had lived through, and Lily Potter was crying too, before she turned her wand on Dumbledore.

"DUMBLEDORE! I SWEAR THAT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN TO **MY SON**?!

-Lily, it is unfortunate that Harry had to-

-UNFORTUNATE?! YOU CALL THE FACT MY SON WAS ABUSED AND BEATEN, UNFORTUNATE?!

-Indeed, it is regrettable that Petunia didn't listen to my letter, however, Harry is now happy, isn't he?

-Yeah, and that isn't thanks to you, old fool.

-_Reducto_!" screamed someone, and a bolt of light headed towards Harry, only to have him dodge it by leaning lazily to the side.

"Well, _Weasley_, it seems that you think you can attack me without provocation, so I think it's time for you to learn a more..._permanent _lesson. Ragnus magnus nyx! Evocatio Spiritualis de Undetriginta Salamandris Lanciferis!"

At Harry's summon, twenty-nine armored figures appeared and rushed towards the redhead, crashing into him and sending him into a wall, his body now sporting severe burns. The school nurse immediately rushed by his side and started using magic to heal him, but to his satisfaction, her spells weren't that effective.

"_Stupefy!_" shouted several of the teachers, only to have Harry dodge all of their spells.

"Well," said Harry dryly, "it appears that it is fine for you to attack us, but not for us to return the favor. Typical hypocrites.

-Silence!" shouted McGonnagal, who was livid. "You attacked and harmed a student!

-And he sent a spell with the intention to harm me, I merely riposted.

-There was no reason to!

-Yeah, right. As there was no reason to stop students trying to rape my girlfriend. You know what? I think it's time someone show you the error in your ways. NOW LISTEN TO ME YOU RETARDS! I CHALLENGE THE ENTIRETY OF HOGWARTS' STAFF, MINUS ONE LILY POTTER, TO A FIGHT AGAINST ME, TOMORROW AT NOON, IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE!

Now, if you'll excuse me, we're going to leave, since you have dead students to explain to their parents, and I'd rather not stay with people stupid enough to attack someone who will have no qualms about harming them back."

Grabbing Chachazero and Chachamaiden, he vanished, leaving only Evangeline behind. The vampire was staring coldly at the people present, as if they were worms beneath her notice.

"Listen to yourselves. Pathetic children drunk on power, persuaded that because you have magic or are older, you have the right to push people around. Harry will not be alone tomorrow, I will be there with him, and I **will** make sure to make you understand how hopelessly weak you are."

And with that, she vanished too.

**Hogwarts, in front of the castle, the next day**

The students of the three schools were all gathered in front of the school, watching as Evangeline and Harry created highly complex barriers to prevent their magic to harm them. In truth, they didn't really care all that much, but it would have been troublesome if they hit people not involved in the duel.

The teachers were gathered together, as well as quite a few other people. Apparently, the parents of the students who had been killed by Chachazero wanted revenge, and had insisted on teaching the "arrogant Half-Blood and his bitch" a lesson. Needless to say, the both of them had laughed and told them that they were welcome to participate, after all fighting more ants didn't really matter to them.

It may have sounded arrogant on their part, but after observing how these self-dubbed wizards and witches used magic, they had determined that no matter how many of them fought against them, they had no chance of winning. They were simply far too reliant on their magic, as they used it so much they simply couldn't form the idea of fighting without it, and in doing so, were too dependent on their wands. Even if Harry and Evangeline were deprived of their ability to use magic, they were still monsters in term of fighting ability, as Evangeline had had several centuries to learn different martial arts, and Harry had been drilled and trained to be just as much of a physical fighter than her.

"Well? Are you done yet, or are you trying to gain time before you get your just desserts, you filthy half-blood? " sneered the voice of a blond man, Lucius Malfoy. He was apparently the spokesperson of the group of parents, and had an ego so big that Harry was surprised nobody had killed him yet, his way of speaking was simply too much for him to tolerate.

However, he just smirked, as he knew full well that the pureblood idiots would ask that the fight was to the death, overconfident as they were.

"Nope, we've just finished."

The man just sneered and walked back to where the group of adults were, Dumbledore staring disappointedly to Harry and many of the parents sneering at him.

As he walked to where he was supposed to be at the start of the duel, someone called out to him:

"Lad, you sure you want to do that? Dumbledore and I are quite the fighters, you know?"

Looking at the man, he recognized him as Alastor Moody, a renowned Auror, veteran of the First War, and personal friend of Albus Dumbledore. That is, if it had been the true Moody. Harry had easily noticed that something was amiss with him, as the man reeked of blood and dark magic. He also suspected he was the one who had put his name in the Goblet, but since he didn't know why, he was going to wait until he learnt why he had been selected as the fourth Champion.

"Yeah, don't worry. We'll try to go easy on you!" he said, smirking.

His comment caused many of the people he was going to fight to bristle or sneer, thinking he was too arrogant, not understanding that unlike them, Evangeline and him had a very good grasp on their own abilities, as they trained everyday and had fought foes that made the wyrm he had faced look like an inoffensive lizard.

"The rules of the fight are the following:

-any spell, save for the Unforgivables, is authorized.

-the fight will end when one of the sides can no longer compete...

-Actually, it would be better that the fight be to the death.

-Lucius, you can't...!

-One moment, Dumbledore! One of this boy's girlfriends killed my son, and I _will _have his blood. However, I accept that we give them the opportunity to yield should they wish so. Do you agree?"

A resounding "YES" came from the other parents.

"Very well. BEGIN!"

Immediately, multiple spells came crashing in Evangeline and Harry's way. Of course, they both evaded them easily, grinning all the while.

"Well then, I believe I'll start. Lic lac la lac lilac!...

-Ragnus magnus nyx!...

-Veniant Spiritus Glaciales Obscurantes! Cum Obscuratione Flet Tempestas Nivalis. Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!

-Pareo pactum quod servo mihi! Recolligo, phasmatis flamma…"

The spectators watched in awe as a violent tornado of ice and darkness came from Evangeline's side, while little lights came from Harry's, the two spells shooting forward, towards their opponents, who, upon seeing them coming, quickly erected shields or stone walls to protect themselves. It was the common tactic for fights against wizards, but unfortunately, they had never encountered people like Harry or Evangeline before, as their spells shattered the shields and protections they had erected, the difference in power being simply too great.

The mighty explosion that followed made it quite clear just how powerful the two fighters were, and how hopeless the fight was for the adults.

"Hey, someone still alive over there?!" asked Harry with a smirk.

Answering his question, wind dissolved the cloud of smoke, letting everyone see that none of the adults were too seriously harmed, though most had part of their clothing ripped or burnt.

"Oh? Looks like you can still stand. Good. I would have been disappointed if you'd died so easily." said Evangeline.

"As if a half-blood and his whore were enough to kill me!" snarled a vastly overweight man.

The next moment, a sword made of light was stuck in his stomach, opening him from the neck to the crotch, his guts spilling from the wound. The others watched in shock, save for Lucius Malfoy, Dumbledore and Moody, who sent a spell towards Evangeline, who simply jumped back to avoid them.

"Looks like he was overestimating his own strength. Anyone else who wants to try their luck?" asked the grinning vampire.

Again, spells collided with where she was, only for her to be already next to Harry.

"Well, looks like they're begging for us to get serious. I believe it would be rude not to oblige them. Lic lac la lac lilac! Immitte, Gelida Halitus! Nivis Casus!"

Immediately, an enormous avalanche engulfed the group of adults, crushing several of them. Soon after, Dumbledore and the teachers got out of the snow, but none of the parents, which had been Evangeline's goal all along. After all, why bother letting them live, when they were even worse than their spawns?

"So, anyone wants to yield? " asked Harry, and immediately, several teachers did so.

After those that had abandoned had left, there were only a few remaining teachers: Dumbledore, McGonnagal, the overgrown bat known as Snape, a little man that Harry's mother had called Flitwick, and Moody.

"You know, perseverance is a virtue, but being stupid is a sin. Unless you haven't noticed, we haven't been hit by a spell yet, and most of you are still suffering from Evangeline's snow.

-Unfortunately, Harry, it is my duty to show you the error in your ways. I am afraid that you are walking a dark path, and..."

He was cut off by the roaring laughter of the Boy-Who-Lived, who had almost fallen over in his laughter. Eventually, he managed to compose himself, but he had to wipe a few tears as his laughter had made him cry.

"A dark path? A DARK PATH?! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK SET ME ON A DARK PATH, PATHETIC MORON?! ABUSE AND BEATINGS MAKE EXCELLENT GROUNDS FOR BREWING HATRED, AND YOU CONDEMNED ME TO BE TREATED LIKE A DAMN SLAVE FOR SIX YEARS! AND NOW YOU'RE ACTING ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY BECAUSE I'M MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU?! PATHETIC!"

A black blur was all that anyone could see, before the old man was sent flying, courtesy of a kick to the plexus from Harry, who hadn't finished yet. Using quickstep, he appeared next to a flying Dumbledore, and sent an axe kick in his gut, sending him crashing into the ground and making a crater.

"So, still alive, SMARTASS?!"

Everyone save Evangeline were gaping at the insane level of violence displayed by the boy who was supposed to be their savior. Even Lily Potter had trouble believing her son could be so violent. Sure, she had seen him be that violent with Evangeline, but the girl could match it.

However, Harry had to duck as a bright light nearly stuck him. He smirked as a battered Dumbledore limped out of the crater, his left arm clearly broken, and probably most of his ribs too.

"Harry, your power is consuming you, can't you see that? Let me help you. I'm doing this for your own good."

The immortal simply sighed, before rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You know, you're starting to sound like a broken record. Why don't you just SHUT UP!" he growled, as he sent several fireballs towards the old man, who was saved as a flock of birds intercepted them, courtesy of McGonnagal.

"Mr. Potter, cease immediately! Can't you see that the Headmaster only wants to help you?

-Well, excuse me, but the last time that OLD MORON tried to help me, I spent six years in Hell. Not only that, but now he's holding me responsible for how I am now, when he was the one who set me on my path!

-_Fiendfyre!" _roared Snape, who had discreetly pointed his wand towards the son of his school years' nemesis.

A wave of flames engulfed Harry, who screamed in pain, as his body was consumed by the fire. He could feel his flesh turning to ash, his muscles being consumed, and his blood boil.

"**HARRY!**" screamed a distraught Evangeline. "**You...I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" **she roared, appearing before a sneering Snape who still had his wand trained on Harry, instantly shattering his wand and wand arm, before sending him flying with an ki-empowered kick, the initial impact enough to shatter his spine and ribcage.

However, there was one thing she hadn't counted on: the cursed fire, unlike other spells, had a will on its own, and even killing the wizard that had used the spell wasn't enough to stop it. Fortunately, Evangeline and Harry had spent numerous days studying the new form of magic of this world, and had researched many powerful spells, Fiendfyre being one of them, and she knew the counter-spell, which she immediately used, dispersing the cursed flames.

In the middle of the burnt area was a single body, charred beyond recognition. The once long black-hair was now completely gone, the pale skin was now black and crackled, and where there were once eyes there was nothing but melted orbs.

Everyone watched as the body started to crumble, too damaged as it was to stay together. The legs were the first to give way, collapsing under the weight they could no longer hold. The shock of when it hit the ground was enough to make it further split apart, as the head separated from the body and turned to ash, as did the rest of the corpse.

Nobody said anything, nobody talked, all were focused on the spot where Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, had died. Lily Potter was crying, and so were her daughters, who had learnt to love their older brother, no matter how scary he could be. He took the time to teach them his magic, explaining them how to make it work, and even though he was a demanding teacher, he knew how to push them to obtain results, to get past their limits, without needing insane training like Evangeline.

Dumbledore just stood where he was, extremely worried, as the child designed by the Prophecy to kill Lord Voldemort had just died. He could only hope that he was wrong, and that said child was in fact Neville Longbottom, or the world was doomed. He would have to carefully plan his next move, or Voldemort would win.

Evangeline just stood where she was. The centuries-old vampire was feeling something she had hoped to never experience again, something that she hated: the feeling of being abandoned. She had hoped that Harry would never leave her, and she doubted he would have done so of his own free will, but now he was nothing but ashes. Harry had been the very first man she had really opened up to, not even the boya Negi had managed to get past her defenses, though he had gotten close to. Harry had been the perfect boyfriend to her, respectful yet forceful when needed, he had developed the same dry humor than her, and his simple presence was enough to make her feel loved. For the first time since she had seen "Nagi" at the Tournament, she felt tears on her cheeks.

A sudden gust of wind attracted her attention. There, where there was only a few piece of charred flesh and bones, smoke started to form. At first, there was very little, however with each passing second, it was growing more and more, and soon, it was impossible to miss it. Despite the wind, the smoke wasn't blown away, instead starting to form a shape, much to the wizards and witches' shock. For Evangeline, however, it caused her heart to beat faster, as she recognized the telltale signs of the Magia Erebea.

Soon, where there was once only charred flesh and bones, were bare legs, and the smoke condensed into a more solid form, a silhouette that Evangeline had feared she would never see again. A moment later, Chachamaiden was by her side, as was Chachazero, who was holding a pair of spare pants, that she forced the legs to wear, while the smoke kept on reconstructing Harry at an amazing rate. Soon, the torso and arms were as good as new, and finally, with the smoke condensing in long, black hair, Harry Potter was back from the dead.

Cracking his neck with a grimace, he looked upon the frozen people present with a nasty grin. On his skin were now intricate tribal tattoos, which signified he had mastered the Magia Erebea. Normally they didn't show but when Magia Erebea was used, and actually it was working full blast to reconstruct his body and restore its functionality, which was quite different from simply restoring a lost limb.

"Stupid disciple." growled Evangeline, though there was a lack of anger in her voice that made it less effective that it should be. "Worrying your Master like that.

-Yeah, sorry. I guess I'll have to be punished, right?" said Harry with a grin returned by Evangeline.

"Obviously. Now, should we finish these weaklings?"

The discussion was carried loud and clear, as there was a distinct lack of sound save for the two of them talking. A silence that was broken by a battered Dumbledore held up by his Transfiguration professor. The ever calm Headmaster was downright livid, something that pleased Harry to no end.

"Harry...What have you done?"

At that, Harry merely smirked. Why should he make it easier for the old coot?

"Whatever do you mean?

-DO NOT PLAY GAMES WITH ME, HARRY JAMES POTTER!" screamed an irate Albus Dumbledore. The old wizard was visibly furious, and Harry could feel the aura of power he exuded. Many among the present wizards and witches shuddered at the power he was giving off, but not Harry nor his girlfriends.

"How could you fall so low as to practice the Dark Arts? How could you sell your soul for more power?!

-Relatively easily, actually. When you've spent years treated as a slave, usually you don't want that to happen ever again, and for that you need power. Considering that thanks to your **stupid choice** of guardians, I was all the more eager to get more power, it shouldn't come as a surprise that I would seek any means necessary to grow more powerful. Besides, I didn't want Evangeline to feel lonely, so I chose to become an immortal, like her."

Needless to say, that did very little to calm the Leader of the Light down, though the last part did earn Harry some brownies points with Evangeline.

"Harry, do you understand the consequences of what you've done?!"asked Dumbledore, who was visibly restraining himself from doing something stupid.

"Certainly far more than you ever will, old idiot. Unlike you, Evangeline left me the choice AND took the time to explain the consequences to me, and it made the decision all the more easier."

That caused Dumbledore to glare at Evangeline.

"You! How could you corrupt an innocent child?! Do you have no shame?!

-Oh, silence, you senile old coot! I gave him more of a choice than you, and you accuse ME? Who was it that sent him to the Dursleys, who was it that left but a letter to explain his circumstances, who was it that never went to check on him? I have spent more time with him than you, and I have taken more care of him than you ever did! And now you have the GALL to accuse me or the results of your own wrongdoings?" growled Evangeline.

That was the last straw for the old man, who sent several spells in rapid succession to the both of them, only for them to crash into an invisible barrier, much to the amusement of the two immortals and their two servants.

"What? Did you really think you actually stood a chance against us? Since the beginning, we've been playing with you. If we had went all-out from the start, you would all be dead.

-But...How?" asked the Transfiguration teacher, aghast. To stand their own against Dumbledore, they had to be in a league of their own, as the only one who had been known to ever be able to hold against the Leader of the Light was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"Doesn't matter. So, do you yield, or do we have to kill you lot?"

**Black lake, February 24th, 1995**

Harry grinned as he looked upon the large body of water. The Second Task was just recovering someone from its depths, something that was going to be quite easy, considering he had had two months to explore its depths by using Gillyweed. He knew exactly where the merpeople's village was, and if he was right, they had a healthy fear of him. That was something that made him respect non-humans beings all the more, they at least knew when they were outmatched, unlike humans.

That made him snort. After his fight with Dumbledore, he was given a wide berth, as was Evangeline, though he could easily hear the rumors that were going around about him being a Dark Lord that was going to conquer the magical world and subject it to his tyrannical rule. While the first part was right, he had no intention of fulfilling the last one, after all, who would want to reign over complete morons? Even the press had gone crazy and printed stories about his supposed evil deeds, something that made him laugh heartily, considering that they were all wrong.

Since that fight, Dumbledore had been trying to convince him to "go back to the Light" and "make him see the error in his ways", but that always ended with Harry ignoring him. The most amusing part had been when his pet phoenix had flamed to the teachers' table one day and had let Harry touch him. That had thrown many people through the loop, as they couldn't understand why a phoenix, reputed for being one of the purest creatures alive, let someone who was supposed to be so evil touch it. After that, the old man had started to lose quite a few supporters, though most of them were merely confused and would probably support him again as soon as Harry did something "evil", like telling him to shove his concerns where the sun didn't shine.

As for the Second Task, he had figured out the clue merely three days after finishing the first, after all, the starfish lock was kinda of a dead giveaway that it had something to do with water. And after that, it had been easy to understand what was to happen, and what he would have to do. Ironically, the person he had to rescue was Ivy, since nobody knew how he would react should one of his girlfriends be used as the hostage. The funniest about that was that Dumbledore, in his haste of getting things done, hadn't thought of telling Lily, and the woman was going to give him an earful as soon as she was sure her daughter was alright. That, and considering that Fleur was nervous as Hell since her own hostage was her sister, he was quite sure that Dumbledore would be sacked soon. Veelas and part-Veelas, as beings of fire and air, were NOT supposed to be underwater, even less for so long, or when said water was just short of freezing.

"Don't worry, Fleur, it's going to be alright. I swear that if I reach her first, I'll bring her back with me."

Harry may have been a major bastard (he had been taught by Evangeline after all), he still had some principles, and one of them was that he wasn't going to let an innocent girl suffer for something she had no part in. That, and it would make good blackmail material to rub in Dumbledore's face.

Fleur gave him a stiff nod, as she was probably too worried to properly process what he had said, not that he couldn't understand. If Dumbledore endangered one of his sisters, he would save her and kill the bastard as soon as he was sure there was nothing wrong with her.

"...And now, BEGIN!"

Immediately, the three other Champions jumped in the water, each having their own strategies. He, for his part, did not move immediately, choosing instead to stretch a bit.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our fourth Champion, Harry Potter, has not moved yet! Who can imagine what he plans to use to reach his hostage?!"

Finishing his stretch, Harry almost lazily took a step forward...and walked on the water, to the shock of everyone present, making Bagman yell excited commentaries that he promptly ignored, as he disappeared in a blur. He had a sister to save after all.

**Black lake, after the Second Task, 1995**

**"**YOU OLD _BATARD!"_ screamed a disheveled and very irate Fleur Delacour, who was now rounding on Dumbledore after having checked on her sister. She was accompanied by her mother and father, who were glaring at the old Headmaster who had the gall to not even look sheepish, while Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur's little sister, was in a warm towel and shivering repeatedly, her body very close to shutting down of hypothermia.

"Now, now, Mrs. Delacour. There is no need to...

-No need to? NO NEED TO?! MY _LEETLE _SISTER COULD 'AVE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU STUPIDITY!

-Indeed, _Dumbleedore_. 'ow could you 'ave allowed an underage part-Veela to be taken in a freezing _lac_?

-Now, Madame Maxime. There was no harm done, and...

-Okay, I think we have enough of you bullshit, so do kindly shut the fuck up, otherwise I'll be tempted to kick your ass, _again_." growled Harry, as he rubbed circles on Ivy's back, his sister being deathly pale and shivering, though not as much as Gabrielle.

The French looked at him gratefully, after all, he had been the one to rescue the little part-Veela from the lake after Fleur had been stopped by Grindylows. Not only that, but he had quickly used some fire spells to warm her up, something that may very well have saved her life as her body had lost most of it's heat, a death sentence for a being of fire.

"_M-m-merci, M-m-monsieur_", stuttered the young girl, the cold making it difficult for her to articulate.

"_C'était un plaisir."_ he said in fluent French, surprising the people present.

"B-b-big b-bro, w-when d-d-did you l-learn French?

-When Evangeline decided that her disciple should be able to speak more than only English and Japanese. You can say what you want, she can be a very good teacher. 'Knows how to motivate her students." he said, making Ivy shiver even more, no doubt reminding her of how terrifying the immortal vampiress could be. That had been a surprise to them as well, to learn that Harry's girlfriend was in fact a seven centuries old vampire and renowned Dark Lady with a bounty on her head where they came from. Not that they cared, since she didn't seem like someone who'd kill people that didn't deserve it in some way, that and she had taken care of Harry.

Huffing, the Delacours turned their back on Dumbledore, going back to watch over their youngest member, while Madame Maxime continued berating the old man. The patriarch was a rather round man with a well-trimmed mustache, the kind of man who shone with good humor and happiness, though right now he was looking quite angry. The matriarch looked a slightly older version of Fleur, though she had to be in her forties at least, despite having a figure that would make most women jealous. The only ones he knew that wouldn't be jealous were the woman in his family, and his girlfriends.

"My name is Sébastien Delacour, and I thank you for saving my daughter.

-Nah, t'was nothing. I mean, I had to get my sister, and I knew that part-Veela are _not made to be put in freezing water_, despite what certain old geezers seem to think. So, onto more pleasant topics, you're one lucky man to have three beautiful ladies all for you, aren't you?"

Gabrielle and Fleur blushed at the comment, though their mother simply smiled, as she was probably used to the comment. Sébastien, for his part, erupted in laughter.

"Indeed I am, though if I am to believe my eldest daughter, _you_ might be a lucky man soon!"

At that Fleur blushed beet red and stuttered.

"F-father!

-What? Handsome, powerful and brave, I approve of him! When do we schedule the wedding?

-Oh? What _wedding?_" asked a very sweet voice, making Harry start to sweat.

Evangeline had just walked up to them, in all her adult form glory, he thong clearly visible under her ever-provocative dress. She was smiling, and for those who didn't know her like Harry, it was a normal smile. To him, however, it was _Smile-that-promises-a-lot-of-pain-if-you-don't-explain-yourself-right-now_.

"Ah, Evangeline, you see, we were just joking...

-I had understood that, disciple. Now, what was this about a wedding?" she asked Harry, drawing glares from the Delacours at being ignored.

"Young lady, that was rude." said the Delacour matriarch, causing both Harry and Evangeline to face fault before they started laughing, much to everyone's confusion.

"What did I say?" asked the woman, confused.

"You told Evangeline that she was young and rude!

-And?

-She's a frigging _vampire_, over seven hundred years old, can level the entire castle on a whim, and usually kills those who piss her off! Oh, and she's my girlfriend."

The description actually made the Delacours shiver, if that was true then they didn't want to piss her off.

"You know," said the vampiress, smirking, "I won't agree to a wedding, but if your daughter wants to be a friend with benefits I agree with it.

-Evangeline?

-Please, Harry, lately it's only us four in bed, don't you want to try something new?" asked the now grinning vampire. Harry was quite sure he had heard one of the Delacours mutter "Four? What a beast..." in a slightly aroused tone, but he was too busy wrapping his head around the idea of having a new woman in bed.

**Hogwarts, Third Task, 24th June 1995**

Harry yawned as he watched the maze before him. Bagman was chatting excitedly about the obstacles put to test the Champions, and he had to resist the urge to laugh. If he was right, and he probably was, those idiots hadn't even thought that someone could level the hedges to go forward, making their little maze moot. Then again, from what he had seen so far, the Tournament had been little more than one big joke, the security, despite what the Ministry and Dumbledore would like to make people think, was inexistent, after all Gabrielle had very nearly died at the end of the Second Task.

He also had a very bad feeling about all this, Dumbledore had been too quiet for the last months, and while he would like to chalk it to the man having learnt his lesson, he didn't strike him as the type to abandon like that. That and from what he had learnt from his parents and sisters, the old man was a manipulative old bastard, and he wouldn't be surprised if the so-called Leader of the Light used blackmail to get what he wanted of him. The only reason he couldn't do so yet was that the Potters and their friends were extremely powerful families, and without ironclad material, his attempts to blackmail the young immortal were bound to end badly for him.

Shaking his head, he watched as Fleur walked up to the group, a slight limp in her step making him smirk. Oh boy, how unbelievably _hot_ she was in bed! Surprisingly, her parents had been all for her sharing his bed, even if it was only for sex, and not in the hope of a future relationship. Something to do with the Veelas beings far more open about their sexual life than humans, although in the eyes of the Ministry it made them sub-humans. Well, needless to say, the French witch had been quite surprised to wake up after her first night with her new "friends" to discover than unlike what she had expected, _she_ had been the first one to pass out (well, for her defense, they all had insane levels of stamina). Surprisingly, after learning that little tidbit, her mother had started mentioning marriage, though not when Evangeline was around.

Surprisingly, the Potters had gotten quite close to the Delacours. Apparently Fleur's mother and Lily had hit it off, as had James and Sébastien, not to talk about the girls, Ivy and Rose treating Gabrielle like a little sister of sorts. They had been invited to Evangeline's castle, and had been completely floored by the place, looking around with the same reverent awe that the Potters had the first time they had come. They had been even more shocked when Harry and Evangeline got into an argument that devolved into a spar that rocked the castle. Now that had gotten some reactions out of them, Fleur had tried to jump him as soon as she saw him, only to be frozen solid by Evangeline, and Gabrielle had gotten a strange glint in her eyes. Good thing he slept in the same bed that his girlfriends, since the next day Gabrielle tried to sneak in it, only to kicked out by a rather sleepy Chachazero... She had been chastised by her mother, though for some reason he thought that if she hadn't been caught, the Veela wouldn't have minded.

"And now, let us begin!"

Harry merely smirked. The Third Task was a joke, it was as simple as that. It had taken him three minutes, _three fucking minutes_ to get to the Cup! As soon as he had entered, he had used the Ensis Exequens to cleave the vegetal walls in front of him in two, making his way towards the center of the maze at an amazing pace, bypassing all the obstacles that had been layered for the Champions.

Grasping the Cup, he smirked as he felt the sensation his father had describe when there was the use of a portkey, and disappeared from Hogwarts grounds.

**Stands for the Third Task, one hour later**

A smirking Harry reappeared, holding onto the corpse of what had once been Lord Voldemort, a man that was feared by all, and was now little more than pale corpse. The idiot had thought he could have won against Harry, when he was barely above Dumbledore in terms of power and knowledge of magic, while Harry, after fusing with the Magia Erebea, BECAME magic. There was very little that could truly harm him now, his resurrection after being burnt to death by Snape (who had mysteriously disappeared shortly after that) proving it.

As he suspected, he was greeted by the Minister of Magic, Dumbledore, that Toad woman, the redhead whose shoulder he had broken, as well as some familiar redheads and Aurors. Evangeline, Chachazero and Chachamaiden were nowhere to be seen, nor were his family.

"Greetings, Mister Potter. May I inquire about whom you are carrying with you?" politely asked Dumbledore, though his eyes were twinkling madly, the man probably sure of himself as he believed his plan to be fullproof.

"Yep, that's Tom Marvolo Riddle, the idiot you knew as Voldemort. Damn bastard wanted to use my blood to get his body back, so I obliged him before killing him. Bastards like that shouldn't be allowed to live. You should also trace the portkey, took me to a graveyard with quite a few people there, had to kill them too.

-Very well. Mr. Potter, we have seen what you have done, and you are hereby guilty of murder, use of Dark Magic, and conspiring against the Minister of Magic. Aurors, arrest him!" yelled the Minister.

The man seemed to be bold only because this time, he had brought around a hundred men and women with him, unlike the fifteen of the previous time, and unless Harry was wrong, Dumbledore had promised him his support. He was quite curious as to where the old man's reputation was now, after all, the ass-kicking he had been given had been quite thorough, and losing to him should have put quite a strain on his reputation.

However, before any spells could be sent his way, all the people present found themselves encased in ice up to their waists, their wands crumbling under the extremely low and localized temperatures, courtesy of Evangeline who was floating over them, while a smirking Chachazero was in her black combat gear with one giant butcher knife on her shoulder and several other blades in her other hand, and even Chachamaiden was holding what looked like a futuristic rifle, but Harry knew it was extremely powerful, once, the damn thing had nearly erased a damn mountain!

He could see that behind the little frozen group were the spectators, and he wasn't really surprised. The idiots probably hoped to appear as heroes before the audience, not expecting to be so totally unmatched by a group of four people, three of them being women, who were looked down upon in the wizardry world as fighters.

**"Now, I think it's about time to get things straight."** said Evangeline, her voice magically amplified, as she landed delicately on the ground, with the grace of a feather**. "Your whole country is full of shit, and that's because there are incompetent people in the government. This idiot-"** she pointed at Fudge, who was trying to shrink on himself in fear**, " doesn't have a clue about how to run a country, I **_**strongly suggest **_**that you replace him with someone who has the country's best interests in mind, like Mrs. Bones. We've only found good things on her. That, and **_**this-"**_she pointed at the Toad woman, **"should be sacked with extreme prejudice, if only because her clothing is horrible."**

Turning to look at Dumbledore, she added:

"**And you should replace Dumbledore with McGonnagal, at least she won't try to put her nose where it doesn't belong."**

By now some of the spectators were starting to shout, one of them, a familiar redhead woman, was shaking in rage, her wand on the quatuor, surprisingly seconded by her son, who looked furious, and her daughter, who was taking glances at Harry and blushing.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT DUMBLEDORE LIKE THAT, YOU LITTLE HARLOT! HE-

-**HE LET A DARK WIZARD, SOMEONE WHO IS KNOWN TO HAVE TORTURED PEOPLE INTO INSANITY, TEACH YOUR CHILDREN DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS FOR A WHOLE YEAR, YOU UGLY BITCH! AND HE KNEW ALL ALONG THAT "ALASTOR MOODY" WASN'T HIS FRIEND, AND AN IMPOSTER, YET HE LET IT SLIDE! THE MAN IS BOUND AND WAITING TO BE INTERROGATED, IF YOU HAVE ENOUGH OF A BRAIN LEFT TO ASK FOR A PROOF!**

**AND DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE DID, YOU GREEDY LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! I KNOW HE'S THE ONE THAT GAVE THE LOVE POTION USED ON HARRY TO THE HOUSE ELVES, BECAUSE HARRY NEEDED TO BE UNDER HIS INFLUENCE, FOR HIS SO-CALLED GREATER GOOD! A POTION THAT **_**YOU**_** BREW, BECAUSE IN YOUR DELUSIONAL LITTLE MIND, YOUR DAUGHTER WAS THE ONE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH THE BOY-WHO-LIVED, SO MUCH THAT YOU HAD TO USE ILLEGAL MEANS TO MAKE IT HAPPEN, EVEN THOUGH IT FAILED!"**

Harry watched, amused, as Evangeline dressed down the plump woman, who was so red it was difficult to tell where her hair stopped and her skin began. She had apparently gotten a new wand, as she started to lift it to curse Evangeline, only to find it being reduced to ash by an unimpressed Harry, who merely grinned at her.

Using a _Sonorus_ on himself, he spoke:

"**We aren't going to lie to you. We ARE Dark, however remember that if there is no Darkness, there can be no Light. When one goes on too long without challenge, there is no balance. Not only that, but being Dark does not mean we are downright evil. I am quite sure I never did even half the things your media attributed to me.**

**And remember this: even if we are Dark, we do not shy away from a challenge, so better yourselves, question yourselves, and come up with some changes. Your world hasn't changed in more than two hundred years, while the non-magical folk have made staggering progress. Ask the muggleborns, they can tell you about how much the world has advanced in the last twenty years alone. There is no shame in wanting to learn more about the world. Think about it: what you take for granted with magic has to be done the hard way by those who can't use it, so they are bound to think of other ways to do things.**

**Now, we are going to leave, as I'm sure we've finished what we've been summoned here for. We will come back from time to time, though, and we expect to see some changes, otherwise, we'll have to take it upon ourselves to initiate them, and that would make us angry.**

**-**Wait, Harry-" shouted Dumbledore, the old man looking desperate to tell him something that he was quite sure he knew of.

"You want to talk about Tom little trinklets, right? We've already destroyed all of them. Get it into your thick skull, man: .dead. I've done my part now, and you've done yours. You're old, Dumbledore. It's time for you to let other people lead the Light. You can give them advice, counsel them. But it is time for you to realize that your time is past, now. There are amazing people everywhere, Dumbledore, but they can't show just how amazing they are when old men try to keep their place longer than it is due."

With those final words, Evangeline A.K McDowell, Harry James Potter, Chachazero and Chachamaiden disappeared. There would never be seen again, though the Potters and Delacours regularly disappeared, claiming that they visited them. It took twenty years and a lot of effort, but the changes they had wanted were implemented, mostly thanks to Ivy and Rose Potter and their friends, Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour. It helped that most of the people present when Harry gave his final speech grew curious and tried to learn more about the Muggle World, only to become terrified by how much they were behind their nemesises, and pushed to put the Magical World back to their level. There were times were some purebloods revolted, but these revolts were always crushed by a mysterious "Beast", that was said to possess incredibly sharp claws, wicked horns, and could move faster than the eye could see. Some people said it looked like Harry Potter, that it was their Savior showing his ire for those that disobeyed his wishes. He eventually went down into history, even though he was really seen in public for only a year, a year that brought many changes. Unlike what one would think, his moniker in the History books wasn't the "Boy-Who-Lived", it was "The Dark Savior", for despite being a Dark Wizard, he had truly saved the Wizardry World from itself.

* * *

**Well then, as usual, you're welcome to review and give constructive criticism. Thanks for reading, and I hope this story was good enough to interest you all to the end.**

**T'Was Arawn , signing out.**


	2. OmakeA long overdue punishment

**Hello everyone! Hope you're all happy with your Christmas presents, and I'm sorry that this is a bit late, but I was a bit busy. So here is a little omake I made some time ago, about how things would turn out if Evangeline was to visit the Dursleys. Be warned though, there is a little gore at the end.**

**On another note, I'd like to say that I'm currently working on a new story, and the prologue should hopefully be out for New Year. Fingers crossed!**

* * *

**The Dark Savior Omake: A long overdue punishment**

It was quite a beautiful day on Privet Drive. As it was late June, the temperature was quite warm, and for once, there weren't any clouds, leaving only a deep blue sky. The houses were all well-kept, with flower beds neatly trimmed and lawns carefully mown, as the housewives had no other means to compete, all of them trying to impress their neighbors by having the most beautiful and normal-looking houses and properties. Not once was there a spot of color that didn't belong there, all was normal.

In the house at 4, Privet Drive, Vernon Dursley was enjoying his Sunday, having breakfast with his son and wife, and chatting happily. He was a man in his mid-forties, and to those that met him he made them think of some kind of human-turned walrus. His wife, Petunia, was very thin and had a very long neck that supported her horse-like face, displaying no resemblance at all with her beautiful sister, Lily Potter, a sister that she did her very best to forget the existence of, a task made easier with the disappearance of her good-for-nothing freak of a son a few years ago. The final member of the family, Dudley Dursley, was happily eating his third serving of bacon, further undermining his own health. At fourteen, he was already vastly overweight, and while he was probably as intelligent as any other child, his own upbringing had led to the sad fact that he didn't really like to use his brain. After all, he had always been given everything he wanted, and had his parents full support, whatever he did, as they always blamed it on others. Thus, at the age of fourteen, Dudley Dursley had no idea of one of the most basic laws of existence: whatever you do, there is always a consequence.

"Pet, look at this! Another case of a man that had an addiction to drugs that killed someone! Bloody parasites, the government should just kill them instead of wasting good money in trying to rehabilitate them!

-Indeed, dear. More tea?

-UUmm? Oh, of course, of course. And you, son, ready for the upcoming boxing tournament?"

Dudley just gave his father a grunt that approximated to a "yes". Ever since the school nurse had told his parents that if he didn't exercise he wouldn't live past forty, he had taken to practice boxing, it made him exercise, and he could take advantage of his weight during matches. Not only that, it made it easier for him to racket younger students, since he needed money for the cigarettes he occasionally smoked, as well as the porn movies he asked his stooges to buy for him.

All in all, the Dursleys were a very normal, and happy family, something that had to do with the disappearance of the freak that had been causing Vernon attacks (of course, the fact that the man was vastly overweight and suffered from a nasty temper was disregarded) and had made Dudley fail his grades (not that he did any better in class, what he had gotten better at was to cheat and use others' work as his own). Truly, the day they had discovered the _boy_ had disappeared had been the best of their lives, that is, until they realized they had to hire someone to take care of the flower beds, and that Petunia had to re-learn how to cook.

The very peaceful and _normal_ scene was broken when someone harshly rang the bell repeatedly, making Vernon groan.

"COMING! I hope that it isn't one of those punks selling things again, bloody leeches..."

Carrying his far from light body to the door with movements that would have made any normal person puke by how his skin giggled with each step, he opened the door with his best fake smile, as he greatly disliked being disturbed on a Sunday. However, normal people weren't rude without a reason, so he did his best to fit the image.

In front of him was someone he knew all too well, his sister, Marjorie Dursley, called "Marge" by her family. Like her brother, the woman was vastly overweight, and shared his beefy appearance, going so far as to have her own mustache, though it was less bushy than her brother's. Next to her was her favorite bulldog, Ripper, who was barking loudly, not that his mistress did anything to stop him from doing so.

"Well, Vernon, hasn't it been a long time?

-Too true, Marge, too true. But please, enter, enter. Petunia and Dudders are in the kitchen."

With a smirk, Marge then entered the house and proceeded to greet her nephew by slipping several bills in his pocket, something that he obediently let her do, already thinking about how he could use it.

She was about to sit down, when the bell rang another time, making Ripper bark several times, while Marge complained about "idiotic visitors that were too stupid to understand that Sunday was a day for family", and Vernon went to once again open the door.

Once he did, though, he froze, for the sight in front of him was not what he had expected, not at all. There was a girl, around ten years old, with blonde hair and a frilly dress in front of the door, while a man in his twenties, looking quite handsome with deep green eyes and long black hair, tied in a ponytail that reached his waist. Next to them were two young women, both of them with _green hair_, of all things, one wearing tight black clothes and sporting a shit-eating grin, while the other had a neutral face and was wearing a maid uniform.

Of course, the group was very odd, strange even, and as he did with everything remotely strange or that threatened to make his life deviate from the _normal_ path he wished for, he applied his patented solution: close the door and try to ignore it. Of course, when said door was kept open by the little girl who then proceeded to enter his house as if she owned it, followed by the three others of her group, Vernon used his second reaction on his quickly shortening list of responses to strange occurrences: growing angry.

"NOW SEE HERE, I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT YOU WILL LEAVE MY HOUSE OR I WILL CALL THE POLICE!"

He didn't expect the man to wave his hand at him, as he was suddenly unable to make a sound. By now, Ripper had come to see what the commotion was, and was about to start biting the little girl, only to freeze briefly, before whimpering and hide himself in a corner, much to the girl's amusement.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER, YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING, THIEVING..."

Another wave of the man's hand sent Vernon crashing into his sister who had been silenced as well, before sending them in the kitchen, plopping them into the chairs were they stayed, silenced and unable to move.

"And a good day to you too, Marge. It seems that you still haven't learn to talking down on people can get you into trouble. Of course, it is easier to insult a powerless child, belittling him and his parents, right? After all, you can't stand that there are people better than you, am I not right, _drunkard_?

-WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HUSBAND, YOU FREAK?! VERNON, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" screeched Petunia, who took a frying pan and tried to look threatening, only to scream in fright as the youngest-looking green-haired girl took out a butcher knife the size of her arm and larger than her head.

"Master, I didn't think you were right when you said that there could be people more annoying than Dumbledore, but I was wrong. Can I kill them?

-Not now, Zero-chan. Maybe later." said the man, who then turned back to look at the Dursleys.

"It has been a long time, right? Seven years, I think?

-WE DON'T KNOW YOU, YOU CRAZY INSANE FREAK!" screamed Vernon, as he tried to lunge at the man, only to hear a cracking sound as his arm broke and bent, making his scream in agony.

"VERNON!

-Now, now. I'm wounded, Vernon. After all I did for you, I thought you'd remember me. By the way, did my cupboard find a new use? I'm sure you'd find something to do with it, or was it too "tainted" by the fact that I spent SIX FUCKING YEARS sleeping inside?"

By now, Vernon was white with fear and shock, as was Petunia, while Dudley didn't seem to think too much as he ogled the two beautiful girls he was seeing, only to get kicked by the blonde girl.

"Don't even think about it, fattie. We're all taken, and even if we weren't, there's no way in Hell I'd go out with a boy that has to weight the same as a little car, and has to be the dumbest being I've ever seen. Even the bloody _dog_ had more sense than you.

-WHAT DID YOU DO TO RIPPER?!" roared Marge, only to stop her rant as the girl gave her a glare. Normally the idea of being scared of a little girl would make her laugh, but this one was not normal.

"Shut up, you oversized piece of meat. I can't believe that Harry put up with you trash for six years. We haven't been there for ten _minutes_, and all I want is to sic Zero on you and let her have her fun.

-Harry? As in Harry Potter, that useless brat my brother took in from the goodness of his heart?"

The man snorted.

""_Out of the goodness of his heart"_, she says. More like he wanted a bloody slave to do the chores. I wasn't even fed properly, Hell, I'm sure there are people in poor countries that ate more than me. Not only that, he didn't give me any clothing save for Dudley's cast-offs, and he made me sleep in the bloody _cupboard under the stairs!_ How is that "goodness of heart", Marge?"

Now all the Dursleys were looking at him in horror, though Marge was confused.

"...Boy?" asked Vernon, his tone disbelieving. The little brat was supposed to be fourteen, how could this handsome man be the freak?

"You're lying! That brat would be fourteen this year! You can't be him.

-Aaahh, Marge, Marge, Marge. You see, there's a very simple explanation for this: _magic_." he said, delighting as he said the word his relatives had forbidden to use years ago.

"You're insane, magic doesn't exist! You're one little delusional...

-Oh, really, then if I do _this"_ he made a fireball appear in his hand, the fire licking his fingers without harming them, "this isn't magic?"

Marge could only stare in shock at the fire in the man's hand, a fire that all she knew told her it shouldn't exist.

"Im-im-impossible! It's a trick! Yes, that's right! It's a trick of the light!"

At that, the blonde girls smirked, making all Dursleys shrink in fear as she gave them a cold look.

"Don't worry, we have aaaalllll day to show you just how _real_ magic is. Isn't it right, Zero? But first..."

Taking one of the aging pills, she turned into her adult self, much to the Dursleys' shock. Vernon's eyes were bugging out as he took in the luscious body of the woman that now stood in front of him in very indecent clothing, while Petunia and Marge were looking afraid of her, though they couldn't help but feel inadequate. Dudley...Well, as he hadn't miraculously learnt how to use his brain in the last minutes, he tried to touch Evangeline, only for her to swat his arm away.

"Fattie, one more try and you lose your arm." she said coolly, as she gave him a glare that made him wet himself and cower in fear. "Man, you guys really aren't suited for raising children. Didn't your parents teach you that it's rude to be too insistent with a girl? Bet not. They don't really look like model parents to me.

-NOW SEE HERE...

-No,_ you see here._" Evangeline cut Vernon off as ice started to form on the furniture. "Not only do you have the privilege to be the absolute worst people I have ever met in my seven centuries of life, treating your own nephew like he was some kind of monster for something he had no control over, but you weren't even able to raise your son correctly. Seriously, he doesn't even know how to treat women! At least Harry knows how to treat people, especially women, properly, and that's not thanks to you lot."

At that the two other females gave vigorous nods. Harry had never been anything else than a complete gentleman, well, unless they explicitly asked him not to be. Zero had had a few fantasies that required him to be far less than a gentleman, after all, as had Evangeline.

"Anyway, I find it quite surprising that you criticize, exploit, beat and starve someone who is in the end far better than you will ever be. Harry told me how you wanted to be _normal_, and as far as I know, the way you acted towards him was anything _but_ normal.

The way you treated him was cruel, inhumane, and the fact that you did it to a child means you deserve death a hundred times over. Dudley, while he _did_ beat Harry up, is at least innocent enough that I'm willing to give him a second chance, though I doubt he'll be clever enough to do anything worthwhile with it. After all, your way of raising him made him into someone who isn't adapted to the society you so stupidly worship. He doesn't even understand that his actions will have consequences, something a three years old _child_ would know."

The way all three adults looked at them as if they were crazy made Evangeline snort.

"Can't believe what I say? Fine. Let's say that I've looked into Dudley's history, and it's funny to see that you haven't yet been able to see that your son is failing his education, despite whatever stupid excuses you try to find for him. He is also a bully, though the notices the school sent you were apparently ignored. I'd bet he's been hiding them from you."

The Dursleys were looking as if they couldn't believe their ears, and Harry was willing to bet they weren't even trying to see if his girlfriend was right, since to them Dudley could never, _ever_, be anything less than perfect, thus such things had to be slander, or the result of people jealous of their son/nephew that blamed their actions on him.

Evangeline noticed it, and shook her head. She wasn't really a very patient person despite her age, and the Dursleys were probably pushing their limits simply by refusing to consider that Dudley was indeed failing in school.

"Anyway, we're here to give you the punishment you deserve for treating Harry like you did.

-PUNISHMENT?! WE TOOK HIM IN, FED HIM WHEN NOBODY ELSE WANTED HIM! WE SHOULD BE CONGRATULATED INSTEAD, FREAKS LIKE HIM SHOULD BE DROWNED AT BIRTH!"

Vernon was interrupted when a pike made of ice pierced his left leg, making him scream as blood leaked on the until then immaculate floor.

"**Silence. Trying to reason with you is obviously a waste of time. Zero, Chachamaiden, it's time to pay them back for what they did to Harry."**

The sadistic doll grinned, though this time she was far more serious than usually, these people had dared to mistreat her beloved Master, and there was going to be Hell to pay! She had brushed up her torture skills for that day, and she was sooo eager to try some new things! The usually proper and slightly cold Chachamaiden was also frowning, as the Dursleys were among the few people she genuinely disliked, not only for what their treatment of Harry, but also for the lasting scars they had left on her boyfriend.

Had there been no silencing wards around the 4, Privet Drive, people would have heard the unearthly screams of pain, terror and suffering that echoed all day long, before they died off in the evening.

The next day, the postman would find the entire base level coated with blood, body parts littered all around, and a very insane Dudley Dursley hiding in the cupboard under the stairs, rocking back and forth as he suck his thumb and muttered over and over again about "scary sexy blonde girls and sadistic freaky dolls". He would spend two years in a mental institution, before becoming a model citizen, though he always seemed terrified of blonde women and treated them as queens each time he couldn't get away from them. He lived a long life and died at the ripe age of seventy-one from a coronary, his early eating habits having finally caught up to him. He donated all his money to charities and orphanages.

As for Ripper, he would be found sitting next to the head of Marjorie Dursley, relieving a "natural urge". He, along with the other dogs the elder Dursley would be given to a certain Fubster, who had to train them from scratch, as their previous owner had apparently been unable to properly train them, resulting in highly aggressive dogs. He would eventually be run over by a truck as he chased after a cat that was obviously smarter than him and ran instead of standing his ground against the truck.

Nobody ever noticed the odd group that left the house that night, nor did they hear the blonde talking about a "Long overdue punishment" as she squeezed the hand of her boyfriend. Nor did they know about the wild party of kinky sex the group had later, but that's another story.

* * *

**As usual, reviews and constructive criticism is welcome!**


End file.
